


He's my King

by EliasFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Love, First Time, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Teenage Drama, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn
Summary: Before his 6th year at Hogwarts, Scorpius visited his best friends, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter at the burrow. The problem: he falls in love with non-other than Hugo Weasley, the younger and super hot brother of Rose.The next school year can't be anything other than...interesting.





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avella/gifts), [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).
  * A translation of [He's my King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571484) by [EliasFinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn). 
  * A translation of [He's my King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571484) by [EliasFinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn). 



> Hello and Welcome lovely readers =)  
> I finally get my shit together and started to take the translation of my original work serious.  
> So at 1) English is not my native language and there will be some spelling and grammar mistakes, but I hope you can ignore them enough to enjoy this little fic anyway.  
> 2) Harry Potter, the Characters, and the whole awesomeness isn't mine, but J.K.R, the queen of my heart.  
> 3) This story is already finished in German (my mother tongue), but I still have to translate some parts. The story will likely have 10 chapters and there will be, of course, a happy end, because I am a fluff-seeker ;)
> 
> Lots of love and enjoy,  
> Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is autumn, and while the first leaves on the trees turn brown, the wind gets icy, and more and more often it rains in Scotland, the Quidditch season and the training has started again.

Although it was raining like buckets and the wind could almost cut glass, the benches at Quidditch Pitch were filled with girls of all ages. And they all have eyes only for him: James Sirius Potter, eldest son of "the-boy-who-lived ...... twice!"

Tall, with red, ruffled hair and the Quidditch captain, a laugh that makes his father smile sadly, as it reminds the hero of the wizarding world of his deceased godfather and the eponym of the said boy.

Yes, James Sirius Potter was the dream of all girls and some boys in Hogwarts. They all had only eyes for him.

Except for Scorpius Malfoy, the seeker of Gryffindor. He only had eyes for honey-coloured skin, which was covered with freckles all over and Scorpius wondered secretly, whether on the shoulders and on the belly freckles were found too.

He was interested in whiskey brown, big eyes edged with dense, far too long golden shimmering eyelashes. He did not want to grab the straw-fire nest on James Potter's head, but let his long, slender fingers run through the chestnut-red curls.

And he also did not want to hear James barking dog laugh, but Scorpius heart softened by the warm, quiet laugh of none other than Hugo Weasley.

Fuck you would say? And fuck indeed.

Hugo Weasley-Granger was a boy.

No, he was also a year younger but built a lot bigger and stronger than himself. Clearly, he was a Weasley and the Keeper of Gryffindor. And an excellent one all the same. (Some would say aloud: He got that clearly from his father, Ronald Bilius Weasley.)

Worst of all, it made Scorpius curse silently in his head, Hugo Weasley-Granger is a ... Weasley ... as the name implies.

His grandfather Lucius would kill him, a Weasley and a half-breed, his mother Hermione Granger was a "Mudblood".

Scorpius could almost hear him roar "blood traitor, mudblood, filth, and the soles of the chosen wizarding society."-and so on.

"FUCK!", Scorpius cursed loudly when he saw Hugo laughing, laying his big hand on his neck and biting his lip to be calm and serious as James irascibly tried to discuss a new "grandiose" tactic and would hex a nasty curse to any troublemaker to the neck.

"Is everything okay Scop'?", asked Louis Weasley (another Weasley awful!). "Well, it's just shit cold out here.", Scorpius wiped the cold rain from his face and grumbled, "Potter, do you want us to be unable to play next week because we are all down with the flue?"

"If you can't play next week, Malfoy, then I'll tie you to the broom, and you'll catch the fucking snitch with your mouth like dad did once! Nobody gets sick here! Not until we beat Slytherin and my little brother!"

However, Scorpius had stopped to listen for a long time. He only had eyes for the broad shoulders, which were all the more apparent as the Quidditch uniform stuck to wet Hugo's body and those full lips, who begged to get kissed.

He was doomed.

"FUCK!"

 

All the misery began in the summer before his sixth year, when Scorpius was allowed to visit his best friends Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley and their families in the Burrow for the very first time.

To achieve the consent of his parents alone had been a hell of a performance and Scorpius had put years of hard work in it.

One of the few reasons that led to the long-awaited permit was that Albus Severus Potter, best friend of the son and lovely Malfoy heir, was a Slytherin and this, apparently, impressed his father.

"But Mom, I've never been to Al's home. Why am I not allowed to visit my best friends over the holidays?", Scorpius wanted to roar, but he was a Malfoy and Malfoys controlled themselves, and so he spoke in a calm, almost bored tone, while he held his teacup quietly in his hands.

"Because the blood traitor pack Weasleys will be there.", Lucius replied and wrinkled his nose, "The whole riffraff. Everywhere only red-haired Gryffindors in their shabby, worn clothes. Blood traitors and you, Draco, will have nothing to do with this stain of the society. You are a Slytherin and a Malfoy, of pure blood and..."

Scorpius had to muster all his self-control to stop an annoyed eye-roll.

The old Malfoy eventually became senile, confusing him more and more with his father.

"Grandpa, I'm Scorpius and a Gryff ... OCH!", He exclaimed when his father kicked him on the shin and raised a bright eyebrow and then looked pleadingly at his wife, who immediately grabbed her father-in-law's elbow and accompanied from the salon, while he murmured to himself quietly, "Mudblood, blood traitor, dirty pack. The Dark Lord will eradicate them all from this world and we, the Malfoys, will be at his side, gaining the power they once had."

When the voice had stopped, Scorpius looked at his father, "Dad? Please? Only the last 3 weeks of holiday. All my friends are there, including the Longbottoms and the Scamander twins and the Zabinis and Noah Nott. Besides, Al is a Slytherin, and there are two Weasleys left in your old house."

Draco sighed softly and nodded, "The last 3 weeks, and when I hear you're messing with this Rose Weasley, we have a problem!"

"YES! You are the BEST DAD! And Rosie is just a friend."

Had Scorpius known at that time that Rose's little brother would become the problem, he might not have gone to the Burrow.

 

About one thing his old grandfather had been right.

Most of the friends would arrive in the evening, so when Scorpius came out of the kitchen, he was surrounded by an unmanageable mass of red-haired youth and adults.

Even Fred and Roxanne, the children of Angelina, a beautiful woman with dark brown skin and dark brown curls, had reddish-brown hair. All except Albus, the only one with Weasley genes who had black hair. But when the sun shone on his head, and you looked closely, then they shimmered reddishly, too.

Scorpius sighed and grinned.

At the adjoining field at Burrow several tents had been set up around the house for the whole Weasley clan and their friends, and in the garden, a long table had been set up, the entire family and friends romped around. Plates were placed, bread baskets distributed, from everywhere you could hear laughter and lively conversations.

"Hey, Scorp!", Teddy Lupin's pale blue head appeared next to him, and he put his arm around his distant cousin, "Slightly overwhelming, the crowd of redheads, was not it? Are you alright, kid?"

Scorpius laughed softly, "A little bit, but they're all in Hogwarts as well, so basically, it isn't a completely new picture for me. And you and Auntie Dromeda?"

Teddy's expression darkened a little, "Granma's not the youngest anymore, she's starting to get a bit quirky, you know. But she's fine. She annoys me to death because of the not yet planned wedding with Vici."

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. The dream couple in the family.

"Same with us.", and Scorpius told about Lucius and his comment on the Weasleys earlier.

Teddy looked around the garden, his hair and eyebrows turning red, and some freckles appeared on his face as he laughed, "He's not entirely wrong, the old snob."

"Teddy, Scorp, come to the table.", Ginny Potter shouted, thrusting her hands into the sides, her mother in the same pose next to her, "And wash your hands before! No dirty, muddy fingers on my table, did you hear Ronald?!"

"MOM!"

The long table was covered all over with food, and a constant mess prevailed there. Loud laughter, lively table talks about Quidditch, the Auror training, the school, the holidays, children. Chairs were moved, some left the table, some came. Hardly anyone took notice of him, only Albus pushed his shoulder now and then to join him in the conversation.

"And Scorpius, you look like I felt here in the Burrow the first Christmas. As if I had landed in the eye of a hurricane.", Harry Potter said, who kindly winked at him with the green eyes.

And how right he was. Scorpius himself felt calm, drifting, but all around him was chaos.

"Hey, Scorp, we're going to play Quidditch, we could use an excellent seeker!", Called Hugo Weasley, waving the broom in his hand. The curls, a mess almost as bad as James' and on the sun-browned face, had spread a big, warm smile.  
Hugo lifted the broom over his head and put it on his shoulders. Hands casually hanging over the stem, he grinned at Scorpius and nodded toward the others.

Scorpius mother had said that love was like a soft duvet covers you. Soft, warm, cordial. Love feels like home.

Scorpius Dad said that love is habituation. Acceptance and tolerance and it reminded him of winter evenings at Hogwarts. With cocoa and cake, fireplace and Christmas smells.

Albus had said to him, when he fell in love with Amilia Finnigan, that it was like on the newest broomstick, the Thundercrash 2021.

Scorpius had also read a lot about love. Muggle and wizarding literature, but nothing had prepared him for this moment.

When Hugo raised his hands over his head to place the broom on his shoulders and exposed the little bit of skin between the navel and boxer, where he grew the reddish glowing hairs from the umbilicus south, Scorpius had the feeling of be hit by a bludger and by a troll in his stomach at the same time.

The blood in his ears was rustling too loud and too fast, and he felt close to fainting while shivering violently. Acid rose, and he choked loudly.

"HE, Scorp, all ok? You are so pale suddenly.", Hugo walked quickly towards him.

"Ev-Everything ok. Just have to go to the loo.", Scorpius murmured in a shaky voice and wanted to turn away, but Hugo reached out and grabbed his shoulder. His fingers touched Scorpius' bare neck and brushed over it as lightly as possible. As if beaten, Scorpius retreated from him and stumbled slightly. His skin was burning, and he could not breathe.

"Scorp?", warm, brown eyes looked at him worriedly.

"Everything is fine. Probably travelling by floo, I'm not used to eating directly afterwards.", he whispered, turned away quickly and ran into the house, without paying much attention to the surprised and worried looks.

Love had not come to Scorpius like a soft blanket or let him fly like a loon. It had hit him in the face with a hard fist and without any warning.

Only Scorpius, as he hung in the Burrow over the toilet and gagged loudly, was not clear yet that it was love. For him, it was only travelling with Floo powder.

For the rest of the afternoon, he helped Mrs Weasley in the kitchen after she had pushed a potion for nausea down his throat, ignoring his violent gagging and almost did not remember the afternoon's moment.

When the others returned from playing Quidditch in the evening, Scorpius was sitting on the garden bench with Arthur Weasley while listening to music on his iPad. A really great muggle function.

"Crazy, those muggles. Crazy, but awesome.", Murmured the old man and opened CandyCrush when Albus dropped next to them and said, "Shall we bring your stuff to our tent? And then help Granny make dinner."

The young Malfoy shrugged indifferently and stood up, " Mr Weasley, if you like, you can keep it at first. Maybe you can enchant my iPad, so it works at Hogwarts!"

The man nodded absentmindedly, waving his fingers curiously over the touchscreen, fascinated by the movement of the colourfull candy from the game.

"You know, you may never see your iPad again, or maybe it will fly after that. He once enchanted a car so that it could fly. Dad and Uncle Ron went to Hogwarts with it. Second or third term.", Albus laughed and climbed into one of the tents.

Scorpius followed him laughing, "Really? This is so cool, and your grandpa is just cool."

"Do not let your grandfather hear that," said a deep voice behind them, and Hugo Weasley, just in sweatpants, stretched lazily.

It was not that Scorpius had not already seen Hugo without any clothes on. They had been in the same Quidditch team for two years previously and had even taken a shower at the same time. The showers at Hogwarts weren't exactly a place of privacy.

Scorpius knew what Hugo looked like, but when he saw the sweat glisten on the crook of his neck, the uneasy from lunch feeling returned. But this time he flew with his broom and a blanket lay on top of him, butterflies devastated his stomach, and he could almost see and smell the winter evening with the fireplace and cocoa. And he realised...

 _Fuck_!, he thought, and an unpleasant blush spread on his cheeks.

"Are you feeling better?", Hugo asked as he put his broom in a corner. Scorpius just nodded.

"DINNER!", a woman roared from somewhere.

"FINALLY! I could eat for thousands.", Hugo stormed out of the tent.

"He got that from his dad, Uncle Ron was like that too.", said Albus and shrugged, "Oh, well, Hugo and Louis are also sleeping here."

With these words, he followed his cousin and Scorpius, for the first time since coming into the tent, saw the four sleeping places in the tent.

"FUCK!", he cursed loudly.


	2. Denial, Downplaying and Resignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my Scorpius swears like mad and you'll probably know what's his favorite word =D  
> It has a little background story.  
> One of my best friends always cursed like mad when he had seen the girl he was in love with because it was the sister of another friend and he tried to tell himself, that it wasn't appropriate to have these feelings for her =D  
> It always had stuck in my head and I thought..."Why not?" 
> 
> PS: Hugo is an idiot and he'll stay an idiot for some time =D

One could divide Scorpius thoughts of the three weeks in the Burrow into the following phases: denial, downplaying and resignation.

The first few days Scorpius tried to convince himself that it was because of the new environment, the many people, the summer heat, the good food and all the other facts triggered this dull feeling in him.

He had a summer high that just felt like being in love.

Who doesn't know it?

This feeling you get when you sit by the lake with friends on mild summer evenings, laughing together, feeling the last rays of sunshine on the body and smelling the grass, water, campfires, and freedom in the air.

Who doesn't know this flutter, that on such evenings let the stomach rebels and shows you: "This moment is precious because it is unique and right now you are free!"?

 

"A Malfoy does not fall in love with a guy. That was unacceptable, inappropriate and definitely not possible.

He was NOT gay!

Never!

He persuaded himself, but when Hugo dropped himself on the blanket next to him and their arms and shoulders touched, he shuddered.

But no, it certainly was not because Scorpius had fallen in love with the Weasley boy.

It was definitely because Hugo's ice-cold, wet skin was an intense contrast to Scorpius's sun-warmed. He would have got goosebumps by everyone else. He was sure of that.

Hugo laid on his stomach, his head on his other arm, and turned his face to the blond, "Are you having fun, Scorpius?"

This close he could see small, pale blue dots in the brown, large eyes and the wet eyelashes seemed even longer than usual.

Scorpius only managed to nod. He could barely breathe, let alone talk, at this sight, and his heart had struck an unpleasant rhythm.

The more time he spent in the Burrow, Scorpius realized that the churning in the pit of his stomach occurred only in the presence of Hugo and he had to admit eventually that he had nothing to do with the newly won freedom or a summer high, but because he fancied the younger brother of his best friend.

"FUCK!"

 

So when he realized that he was feeling something for Hugo, Scorpius tried to play it down.

"It will be over soon. This is just a phase, I'm just curious, not gay, just .... curious. ", he said to himself as he kept catching himself watching the other boy.

Quidditch, swimming, eating and sometimes sleeping. That was the worst time.

When Albus was still sitting under the stars with Amilia and Merlin knew what he was doing, Louis curled up in his sleeping bag and Hugo stretched out on his stomach with his face to Scorpius, struggling with the blanket, dressed only in sweatpants and blissful sleeping.

When Scorpius had the time to study his face calmly without being worried someone would catch him looking.

The desire to press his lips against the other's, stroke his smooth back became stronger at this moments and this was the worst for Scorpius.

At one of those nights, Scorpius sat on his sleeping bag, a thick book in his lap, but he couldn't concentrate even a bit. The words blurred in front of his eyes and once in a while, he was watching the muscle play on Hugo's naked back.

Albus had snuck out with Amilia to the lake and Louis was still out with James and Freddie, probably smoking some weed.

"What are you reading?", a deep, sleepy voice asked, and Scorpius jumped in shock.

Hugo slowly turning to him and smiled at him with those full lips.

Scorpius wanted to lay down beside him, press his lips to Hugo, intertwine his hands in the full curls, he wanted, he wanted...

"Scorp'?"

"Eh, sorry, I was just distracted.", he mumbled, glancing quickly at the book on his lap, "The book is called Rome. Is an old muggle novel. Your mum borrowed it from me."

Hugo laughed softly and got up to sit next to him, "Mom's just happy that someone other than Rosie is interested in her books."

"I think she's more surprised about the fact that a Malfoy is interested in the Muggle books."

"Probably."

They laughed briefly and Hugo fell against Scorpius, "Who would have thought that once a Malfoy spends a summer with lots of Weasleys and Potters?"

They laughed again, Scorpius a little hysterical about the absurdity of this whole situation.

"It will end soon.", he said to himself, "I'm just curious."

Just curious how the other male body would feel against his, the lips on his skin, his hands on his...  
Absurd!  
He shook his head, still laughing softly, although he did not feel like it. "Fuck!"

 

 

"Who is it, Scorp?", Rose Weasley asked, dropping onto the blanket next to him.

Scorpius head jumped in alarm and he looked at his best friend.

"She hardly looks like him," he thought absently.

Steel-blue eyes, instead of brown ones, a lighter-colored face that had far fewer freckles than her brother's. Her hair had an almost orange-brown tone and her curls were smaller, more defined.

Even if he wanted to, Scorpius couldn't lie to himself that he was in love with Rose instead of Hugo.

Too little resemblance.

He sighed resignedly, "I don't know what you mean."

She raised her eyebrow almost to the hairline, "Who you're in love with?"

"Shit", he should have realized that he could hardly keep anything secret from her.

Rose Weasley was too much like her mother Hermione. There was hardly anything secret in front of her.

Scorpius turned and looked at the rest of their group who were trying to play some Muggle game (volleyball) in the water.

Hugo just jumped out of the water and hit the ball with full power over the net, narrowly missed James' face and laughed loudly when the half-hearted curses reached him.

"Is it Amilia?", Rose's voice brought him back in here and now.

Abruptly his head jerked to her, "WHAT? Oh Merlin, no!"

She laughed and put an arm around his shoulders, "Who else? You've been acting too strangely lately, so it must be someone who's here and inappropriate."

"Who's here?" Albus asked, followed by James and Hugo, all of whom, armed with towels, sat on their blankets with them.

"Whom Scorp is in love."

"Damn, Weasley!", Scorpius cursed, noticing the blood rushing to his head, "I'm not in love with anyone."

Albus stretched out beside him, "Rose is right, you're acting weird. Why don't you just say who is and we try our luck?!"

"Because there's nobody.", Scorpius voice trembled suddenly.

"Is it a cousin of ours?", James.

"No."

"The little friend of Roxanne? The blonde?", Hugo.

"Oh Salazar, no."

"But not someone of the adults."

"Are you stupid, Albus? No!"

"One of the Muggle girls we meet here and there?", Rosie.

"ARGH! NO!", Scorpius hopped up from the blanket and his eyes met Hugo, who looked at him questioningly, "No one. Just leave it!"

He ran straight into the water and without paying attention to another word, he dived into the cool, wet, dark world.

"FUUUUUCK!", he shouted, but only big bubbles came out of his mouth.

 

After that, they left him alone, though Scorpius kept catching both Albus and Rose as they watched him. With that in mind, he tried to be more unobtrusive and "normal".

It wasn't as easy as he had thought since Hugo hardly left his side and they trained a lot together for Quidditch on James instruction.

James had been named the new Gryffindor captain and, "Because half of my team is present anyway", as he jokingly said, he wanted to strengthen the cohesion through simple training.

"Louis, Fred and I go to the field and train with the Quaffle. You and Hugo should work on your stamina. Just go jogging or swimming, I don't care, but if I see you lounging before 12 am, you're kicked out of the team."

Stubborn as his mother and the authority of his father, they didn't dare to contradict.

"Jogging to the lake and then swimming there?", Hugo asked, and Scorpius just shrugged.

He would be alone with him for three whole hours. Merlin, what was he going to do?

But instead of breaking his head, he followed Hugo and did not speak until just before they reached the lake. Only the steady breathing and their steps on the dirt road could be heard.

Then suddenly, "So you don't want to tell me at least?"

"Tell you what?", he asked, still trying to breathe evenly.

"Your flame."

Scorpius dropped back a bit and muttered, "No flame, so leave it, ok?"

Hugo stopped and pulled his shirt over his head, "Is it so bad that you can't tell anyone?"

"No, there's nothing to tell." Scorpius snapped. "Damn it."

The Weasley cocked his head, "Why do you lie to yourself, Scorp?"

Then he took a step toward him. Suddenly they stood so close to each other that Scorpius could feel the heat that emanated from Hugo's body and he took a deep breath.

Lime, a bitter smell, and sweat. He could feel Hugo's breath on his cheek, and when he realized it only excited him, Scorpius quickly shied away, taking off his shoes and tank top.

"Who's in the water first," he shouted in a shaky voice, dropping his pants and ran, hoping the cool water would bring him back to his senses.

Hugo followed him laughing, threw himself on him and dipped him deeply into the cold water.

The sudden body contact had the opposite effect that Scorpius actually wanted to achieve and he drew in a sharp breath. His heart was racing as if he had just run a marathon and pleasant goosebumps spread on his arms and shoulders.

Gasping for breath, he reappeared, and after dunking and fighting in the water for a while, they swam their rounds.

Only a madman wouldn't take James Sirius Potter seriously.

They were almost back at the Burrow when Hugo said, "You don't have to tell the others, but maybe your flame. Who knows, maybe the answer will surprise you."

With that, he patted the blond on the shoulder and walked over to James and Freddie, who clearly had some mischief in mind.

Scorpius paused, wondering. It wasn't what Hugo had said, which surprised him, but the way he had said it.

The eternal grin that one could normally hear in his voice had disappeared. Instead, he had sounded almost grown-up, so warm that Scorpius' heart had stopped beating for a few moments. "Did he know it?"

"Fuck."

 

 

On the last night, before they all went back home to go to Hogwarts for a new school year, they held a big party.

The table was cluttered with salads and desserts and on a large grill were sausages and steaks.

Lanterns hung in the air, butterbeer was distributed and loud music, both the muggle and wizard charts, played the whole evening.

With all the Weasley and Potter children and their friends, over thirty youths were present, making the farewell party to a real party.

James had secretly smuggled Firewhiskey into the party.

This was by far the best evening Scorpius had and he knew he would miss it.

"You're, of course, welcome next year, Scorpius.", Arthur Weasley had said, clapping him gently on the shoulder after giving him his Ipad back with a wink.

"Thanks, sir. I would be happy to come back."

"Glad you were here," said Ginny Potter, who stood in her husband's arms and smiled at him while Harry Potter continued the conversation, "I'm delighted to finally get to know you. Rosie and Albus only speak good things about you. And James, you know how he is about Quidditch, praising you as a Seeker constantly."

They talked for some time and Scorpius noticed that Harry Potter was terribly missing his school days.

"So, Malf-Scorpius.", stated Ron Weasley, folding his arms across his broad chest, his physique incredibly similar to Hugo's, "It was interesting to meet you."

"Thanks, sir."

What was he going to say?

"Hands off my daughter!"

"RONALD!" - "DAD!", Molly Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Rose shouted simultaneously while Ron, Harry, and Scorpius laughed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. Rosie is fantastic, but not quite .... my type.", and Scorpius looked out of the corner of his eye at Hugo, who was taking a big sip of Firewhiskey.

The evening became night and the garden became emptier, the music quieter.

Once again, Albus and Amilia had disappeared into the depths of the fields and Louis was snogging with Minni Brown (Lavander Brown's illegitimate daughter with a Muggle) at the campfire as Scorpius stood up and slowly made his way to his tent.

"What are you doing?", asked Hugo, who suddenly showed up next to him and put his arm on Scorpius shoulders. He smelled of alcohol and campfire, his eyes glassy and the flames reflected in it.

"How can a human be so beautiful?" Scorpius thought, grinning back, "I'm going to my bed now."

"I'm coming with you, yeah?", Hugo's voice lower than usual.

"Sure, is also your tent."

And together they climbed into the tent

"Did you have much fun here, Scorpius?", the bigger one asked as he tried to climb out of his pants. He was already barefoot.

"Yes. It was great here.", he pressed out and then bit down hard on the lower lip.

You'd think that after three weeks Scorpius would have got used to the naked body, but it was still uncomfortable.

Scorpius turned and pulled his shirt over his head as he suddenly felt a hand on his bare shoulder and hot breath on his neck,

"Have you already spoken to your flame?"

He hardly dared breathe, so he only shook his head slightly.

"Why not?" Hugo whispered, his lips touching Scorpius ear. A warm shudder ran through his whole body and it tingled in his fingertips.

He shrugged and slowly turned around. The candlelight made shadows dance on the bare chest, which rose and fell quickly.

Scorpius put a hand directly on his heart and could feel his steady beating heart.

Very slowly he raised his head and brown met silver.

Hugo licked his lips briefly, bent down to him. Scorpius could smell the butterbeer and chocolate in his breath and never had anything smelled so good for him. He tilted his head slightly so they would not bump their noses against each other and he could almost feel Hugo's lips on his when the zipper of the tent was pulled up and they pushed each other away from another.

Louis climbed into the tent with a big smirk and muttered, "Best evening of my life!"

 

And so it all started.

The next morning they barely had time to talk, and when Hugo on the train to Hogwarts behaved like he always did, with no hint of remembering and instead said he had been terribly drunk, Scorpius decided it had all been just a drunken misunderstanding and left it at that.

As if the near-miss had never been.


	3. The stiffy incident

Cursing softly, Scorpius stood on the soaked Quidditch pitch, wiping the cold rain from his face, trying to concentrate on James tactics rather than those brown eyes.

"MALFOY.", James barked angrily, "If you don't pull your head out of your ass immediately and train decently, I'm looking for a new seeker, do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain," he shouted back, trying harder to concentrate on the training.

He caught every snitch in front of the resource seeker, dodging every bludger and even shoot a quaffle into hooped goal post once, which caught Hugo a terrible rant.

"Hugo, Malfoy.", James shouted as they were all on the ground again, heading for the dressing room, "You were shit the last few weeks. This can't go on like this. Today it went ok again, but I don't want to see it again."

They only nodded.

"I want you to jog for 10 more laps around the field and then clear everything up. I expect high-performance next week and 100 percent in the games, understood?"

They nodded again and hurried off. Stubborn and mute, they ran side by side for a while, until Hugo suddenly stopped and shouted angrily, "Did you really have to score a goal? You are a Seeker, take care of the Snitch, the rest does not belong in your area of responsibility!"

"Are you serious, Weasley?", Scorpius hissed.

"Absolutely, Malfoy!", he hissed back and took a step towards him, his face drawn to a threatening expression, "James is just pissy because I let a fucking seeker in."

James was pissy because it was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to hold the Quidditch Cup in his hands again and they both knew that but Scorpius laughed cockily, "James is pissed because you don't seem to be good enough to hold that Quaffle from a 'fucking seeker'."

He knew that he had gone too far with that, but he didn't care.

Scorpius didn't see the fist coming, but he knew it would happen when the words came out of his mouth. The blond fell backward into the mud and before he could say anything, Hugo jumped on top of him and pushed him hard against the ground.

Scorpius tried to get out under the other boy, but Weasley was much taller and heavier than he was.

Hugo grabbed both his wrists with one hand and held them firmly above his head in the mud while his other grabbed Scorpius by his collar. He was panting heavily and his face had taken on an alarming color in anger and Scorpius doubted that he looked much better.

And so they lay there, Scorpius in the cold mud and Hugo on top of him, breathing the other's air until something else than rage appeared in the brown eyes and he suddenly jumped up and jogged off.

"Asshole.", Scorpius yelled shakily behind him, wiping the blood-spattered saliva from his lips, getting up and instead of jogging on, he turned on his heels and stormed to the edge of the pitch.

He collected the exercise equipment and put it in the designated chamber next to the locker room, grabbed his broom and went straight back to the castle instead of taking a shower and changing clothes at the pitch.

Once in the Gryffindor tower, James started to say, "What the fuck are you doing here?", when he saw the bleeding lip and the black eye and said nothing.

In his dormitory, he threw his broom on the bed and released the guards from his body and tossed them with a scream of rage against the wall.

Then he grabbed his towel and stormed out again, ignoring the other's astonished looks.

When he reached the portrait, it swung open and Hugo also smeared in mud and with a rage red face, entered. Without glancing at him, Scorpius swept past him.

His goal: The prefect bathroom.

Before the portrait closed behind him, he heard James' loud, angry voice and a snide response from Hugo. But he didn't stop to listen to the spectacle, let alone look at it, but hurried on along the corridor.

The punch had been earned, that did not make Scorpius so angry.

The disappointment of the last few weeks and this stupid tingling sensation that just did NOT want to go away made him crazy

And it hadn't been like he hadn't tried to change.

Scorpius had met Melissa Barbourgh, a seventh-year Slytherin girl, several times. Had gone to Hogsmeade on a date with her and made out with her on the Astronomy Tower until his jaw ached. He had even reached under her shirt and pulled her onto his lap, but when that hadn't caused anything in him, he had apologized and said that he was with Quidditch, Prefect, Learning, and "Dumbledore's Army," which is now a respected one Recreational activity, too busy.

Melissa had agreed with him, and so they parted in goodness and no progress on Scorpius' small "problem".

Instead, the small problem had developed into something bigger and bigger.

There was barely a spare minute left when Scorpius didn't think about Hugo and the night before they came back to Hogwarts.

While eating, showering, during lessons, even when he slept, he thought of the younger Weasley and it drove him insane.

Scorpius had arrived in the bathroom and slipped into the large, swimming-pool-like tub, while water bubbled out of the gilded taps. Big, colorful bubbles surrounded him and he tried to relax.

"If only Louis had come back later!", he wished not for the first time.

But what would have happened then?

Even if they had kissed, it wouldn't have changed the situation.

He was a fucking Malfoy and Malfoys had nothing to do with other guys. And yet he imagined what would have happened if Louis hadn't turned up. How their lips would have met, hands wandering, he might have dropped to his knees to kiss Hugo everywhere, to feel him.

"Fuck, I'm not gay!", he exclaimed in frustration loudly, grabbing his blond hair.

"No one said that,", responded a voice, all too familiar to him, behind him. Startled, Scorpius whirled around and faced Hugo.

He was leaning against the wall by the door, still was in the dirty Quidditch uniform, his arms crossed over his chest.

Scorpius tried his best to cover himself with the bath bubbles, "How do you get in here?"

Hugo pushed away from the wall and took a few steps towards him, "I'm also prefect."

"Ah yes, completely forgotten.", Scorpius mumbled.

"Can I come in?", the other suddenly asked, almost inaudible.

Scorpius laughed bitterly, "You're in, so why are you even asking."

"No, I mean.", Hugo bit his lower lip and ran his hand through his hair,"I mean to you, in the tub."

It was, like a few months earlier as if a bludger had been shot in his stomach and his heart stopped.

He gasped, his trembling hands pressed firmly against his legs underwater.

But Scorpius was a Malfoy, so he didn't show it and shrugged indifferently.

Hugo took this as an invitation and very slowly he opened his Quidditch uniform and undressed.

Part after the other fell to the ground and when he was only at his boxer shorts, Scorpius turned around and looked at his hands, which he had laid on the edge of the tub and had cramped into fists.

Behind him, he heard Hugo step into the water and approach him carefully, "Caramel scent?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Scorp '? I'm sorry I hit you."

He turned to him and smiled at him, "And I'm sorry that I hinted you were a shit keeper."

"I know you didn't mean it that way.", the red-haired laughed and took another step closer so that their shoulders were touching, "What did you think about before I interrupted you?"

Scorpius felt a hot blush on his cheeks and the blood rushing to his ears, both because of the sudden closeness and because of the question, "Nothing important."

"Ah, ok.", he sounded somehow disappointed or was it Scorpius just imagination? He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart, still beating far too fast.

Hugo next to him took a deep breath, held it for a moment and then said, "I think I'm gay."

His words echoed in the bathroom and time stood still for a moment, until Scorpius dared and looked at him wide-eyed, "Are you sure?"

A small smile had appeared on Hugo's face and he rocked his head back and forth, "Yes, well .... no. No idea."

"Okay.", he did not say anything more, but closed his eyes again and moved slightly away from Hugo. Their nakedness now clearly aware, so that his lower body made itself noticeable.

Scorpius took a deep breath, gathered all his supposedly existing Gryffindor courage, and was about to confess his feelings to

Hugo as the boy moved next to him.

"I've misunderstood.", Hugo muttered softly.

He heard water splashing and when Scorpius opened his eyes again, he saw Hugo climb out of the tub and put on a frantic fit.

"Hugo?"

The younger man didn't even look at him but stormed out of the bathroom with his shoulders hanging. The crack of the fallen door echoed deafeningly in Scorpius head. The object closest to him flew through the room and he punched the tiles with full force. There were a loud crash and pain ran through his arm as the bones broke.

"FUCK!", He cursed loudly, tears in his eyes, not knowing if it was the pain in his hand or his heart.

 

After Scorpius had his multiple broken hand and the ruptured lip, which had begun to bleed again after he had screamed his throat raw in the prefect bathroom, in the hospital wing, he stormed into the Gryffindor common room, where he found almost everyone, except the one he wanted to see.

"Did you see Hugo?", he asked Lily, sitting with her friends by the fire and doing homework. She shook her head, "Maybe in his dorm?!"

Of course, Scorpius had checked first, and his roommates couldn't tell him where the young Weasley had gone.

So he sat down at one of the windows, along with one of the books Hermione had sent to him and waited.

When Hugo had still not returned to the Gryffindor tower at four o'clock that night, he gave up and climbed into his bed.

 

The next morning he felt - there was no better expression - as vomited. Like a zombie, he followed James down to the Great Hall for breakfast and dropped to the bench next to Eddy and Minni.

"Bad night, buddy?"

"Hmphf!", and reached for the coffee pot.

Minni chuckled and said, "You look almost as shit as Hugo did before."

His head jerked up, "Where is he?"

Amazed, she cocked her head, "He was sitting with Rose earlier, but he left a few minutes ago. Why?"

Scorpius didn't waste time answering but ran out of the hall to follow Hugo, but he was nowhere to be seen, so he stumbled to the Ravenclaw table where Rose sat, giving him a surprisingly nasty look, "What do you want Malfoy ?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Rose, what's that?"

"I don't care what you have to say, but if you get too close to my little brother, I'll rip your balls off, do we get along?", she whispered so that only he could hear but the volume didn't miss the meaning of her words in the least.

Scorpius nodded slightly and swallowed hard, "If you tell me what I've done, it will not happen again, I promise."

Rose sighed and looked at him with her big blue eyes, "I don't know exactly what you did or said, but Hugo was completely outraged."

Frantically, he thought, what had he said?

"Nothing, I didn't say anything bad.", and for that, he had already apologized before everything had gone downhill.

"What did he say and what did you do?", Rose wanted to know and smeared a slice of toast, through and through a Ravenclaw who had to pay attention to everything.

And Scorpius mentally went through the rest again: Hugo had told him that he was maybe gay and Scorpius had said "ok".

Nothing bad, as he felt. "Ok" was neutral or not?

And then he had moved away from him because the proximity had made him nervous and he couldn't think clearly and his heart was about to collapse and Scorpius had moved away from him. Moved away...

"Fuck.", he said loudly and his best friend looked at him accusingly, "But it was not meant, Rose. He misunderstood."

"That may be, but you didn't put it right."

"How am I supposed to do that if he's been avoiding me since then?", he hissed, but his best friend just shrugged.

"Give him a few days to calm down. Hugo is there like Daddy until he calms his nerves, he needs some time. He will talk to you then."

"If you say so.", he murmured and made a mental note to take her words into account.

 

When, after almost two weeks, he had only seen Hugo at Quidditch training and he still didn't speak to him and he and Hugo had to run laps around the field again, Scorpius patience snapped.

After training, when they had quietly completed the rounds, he grabbed the bigger boy by the upper arm and held him back,

"We have to talk!"

Hugo tore himself with a soft curse and stormed into the dressing room.

Scorpius followed him, watching as Hugo tried to peel off his protective gear, but he didn't get the shoulder guards tied at the back and cursed again, but this time loudly.

Without waiting for permission, Scorpius went to him and grabbed the strap, but Hugo turned quickly, grabbed him by the collar and crushed him against the wall, his forearm against Scorpius neck, he hissed, "Do not touch me again, Malfoy."

He pushed him away with full force, "I just wanted to help."

Hugo took a few steps back, grabbing his wand, mumbling softly, and the straps opened by themselves, "I don't need your help!"

So he undressed completely and hurried into the showers.

"What was going on?" Scorpius thought desperately and slid to the floor.

He stayed a long time after Hugo had dressed and gone after showering.

 

The next time he took the courage to talk to Hugo, they sat a few days later after a particularly hard workout at dinner.

"Maybe we should sort this out," stated Scorpius, sitting down next to Hugo without asking, staring at him.

"I have nothing to talk to you about.", he hissed and hacked at his steak as if he still had to kill it. Scorpius' eyes met Rose's and she shook her head slightly, but against better judgment, he snapped at Hugo, "What the hell is wrong with you? What exactly did I do to you?"

He could literally feel the other's facepalm and wondered what he didn't know, but they did.

"Just leave it, Malfoy.", Hugo mumbled and stood up, but Scorpius grabbed his wrist to hold him back.

The heated discussion that ensued didn't go unnoticed until Hugo roared, "I don't give a flying fuck about your opinion, you homophobic bastard."

At the instant, it was dead quiet in the Great Hall.

"Homo-what?", Scorpius and backed away from him as if beaten.

"You know exactly what I mean, Malfoy.", Hugo's chest was rising and falling quickly and his face had taken on an unhealthy color.

"Do you mean that in the bathroom?", Scorpius asked, and the first murmur went through the crowd but was ignored by both,

"You misunderstood."

"Oh yes? What could I have misunderstood in your reaction?"

Scorpius buried his face in his hands, he wanted to scream, why didn't this guy just understand it.

"It would be pretty stupid if I had something against gays, Hugo. I ... I ... I'm gay myself ... FUCK!", he stopped, suddenly aware of where they were and what he had said aloud. He shook his head, removed his hat and scarf from the table, and without another word walked out of the Great Hall. The pairs of eyes that followed him, overly aware.

He just made it around the corner when he had to throw up on the stone tiles. He knelt on the cold ground, hot tears of shame in his eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs.", Scorpius could hear his best friend's voice at his ear and two hands grabbed him under his armpits and helped him up.

Together, they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, repeatedly taking short puking breaks, the result of it disappeared which a wink of Albus wand.

As they sat on Scorpius' bed, the curtains were drawn and all the silence charms up they knew, Albus looked at Scorpius, "Gay, yes?"

Scorpius snorted in sad amusement, "Denying will get me probably to nothing, right?"

"Since when do you know?", Albus leaned against the wooden headboard and smiled.

"Suspected since the summer, certainly since Melissa Barbourgh."

"Oh god, that poor girl.", Albus laughed out loud and took some time to get serious again.

"I wasn't ready to be out yet."

"Too late, Scorp '", Albus put his arm around his shoulders, "Thus, Hugo? As well since the summer?"

Scorpius grimaced, but nodded. He felt as if he was about to start crying again, "I just wanted to tell him when we were in the prefect bathroom before he just left. He thought I had moved away from him because I am homophobic."

"I know, he told me."

"WHAT?"

"He had to talk to someone and with Rosie, he can't really or want to talk about your 'we're sitting naked in the bathtub together' situation."

Scorpius dropped into his pillow, "Why did not you tell me?"

"Because it was none of my business.", replied his best friend, "And because I wanted to see how you two were going to fix it alone. I must say I'm quite disappointed about this outcoming. I'm sorry that I was so Slytherin and preferred to look at your suffering."

"Ass!" Scorpius murmured, pulling the blanket over his head as his eyes were filled with bitter, bitter-sweet tears, and Albus really didn't have to see that.

"Why did you actually go away from him? When you were in the tube?"

"Honestly?" He peeked out from under the blanket and the green potter eyes challenged him, "Because I got a stiffy."

" You're not serious, are you?" Albus roared with laughter and after a while, Scorpius joined in.

"Oh, by Salazar's grave, please don't let my father, let alone my grandfather, hear about it!"


	4. Draco Malfoys secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARING:  
> Homophobic language, some violent and more denial.
> 
> Btw: It is so much harder to translate an already finished text than to write from the beginning in English. I'm really not sure if this is good enough and I really hope the spelling/grammar mistakes aren't too great.
> 
> If someone would like to beta read, I would be grateful until eternity.

It wasn't long before everyone in Hogwarts knew all about the incident and the news was discussed loud and clear in every corner:

Scorpius Malfoy is gay! A cocksucker, a faggot, from the other shore, polarized differently. A chocolate grinder, one of the less pleasant synonyms of his preference.

While the school gossiped, Scorpius tried to avoid the problem.

He scurried from lesson to lesson when possible, scraping his closest friends (Albus and Rose) around to never be met by anyone alone, avoiding the Great Hall and the Gryffindor Common Room whenever possible.

"You shouldn't hide any longer in your bed and sneak around the school, Scorp '!", Rose spoke on one morning in late November, when they were on their way to the kitchen, "If you don't face the mob, then the whispering will never stop!"

Scorpius sighed, she hasn't said it for the first time, and he realized that she was right, but he wasn't ready to face it all.

He had never felt so powerless before. An oversight and he had trumpeted something in front of hundreds of students, which he hadn't even secretly admitted to himself.

And Hugo, Hugo still didn't speak to him, let alone paid him a glance.

But worst of all, Hugo had been seen more and more often with Anjali, the daughter of Parvati Patil, and they had even been together in Hogsmeade last weekend.

Rose nudged him roughly and pulled him out of his thoughts.

He sighed again, "You're right. Why are you always right?"

She laughed and her button nose curled slightly, "That's probably in the family. Come on, Scorp, we'll go to the hall now and show them how a Malfoy deals with the rumor mill."

He straightened his shoulders, stroked one of the blond strands of hair out of his face and followed her bushy hair into the Great Hall.

The tables were already crowded and the buzzing of tunes sounded like a wasp nest, but when the first saw him, it gradually became quiet.

Scorpius' heart was thumping and if Rose hadn't thrown an encouraging grin over his shoulder, he would have run out of the hall and fled. As Rose sat down to join her friends at the Ravenclaw table, James called, "Scorp, come and sit with us!"

He settled down between Franky and Fred Weasley and was included in the Quidditch discussion without further ado.

He also managed to ignore Hugo and Anjali, who was almost sitting on his lap.

"So far, so good!" Scorpius was thinking as loud fluttering and beeping announced the mail.

He already saw him from far away: Orion, the old eagle owl of his grandfather.

He dropped the flaming red envelope right in front of Scorpius and flew away faster than necessary.

"Shit."

"Scorp, is that a howler?", James looked at the letter in dismay.

The blond swallowed hard, got up quickly and reached for the letter.

"Everything, but not that.", if only he reached the first empty classroom before the Howler blew himself up and shamed him in front of everyone.

He couldn't move. He tried to put one foot in front of the other, but his muscles were frozen as if he had been tied up.

"Open it before it gets worse.", Franky advised sympathetically.

"I can't move.", blank panic was now heard in Scorpius voice, "He has applied a binding charm. I can't move!"

The letter in his hand began to rustle, flew out of his petrified hand and opened with a deafening tearing:

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!", his grandfather's voice echoed across the room, and all eyes were fixed on him and the airborne, now green-burning, letter.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE FOR THE MALFOY NAME! <<

The blood rushed in his ears and he felt dizzy.

"LESS VALUE AS A MUGGLE."

Bitter acid rose into his mouth and he choked, but since he was still bound to the curse, he could do nothing but swallow it over and over again.

"ABSORPTION, VALUABLE WASTE OF SOCIETY!"

Scorpius could feel dozens of pairs of eyes as they pierced and mocked him.

Blue, green, brown ... ..Brown!

"A MALFOY SO FALLS SO FAR, HOW DARE OF YOU TO DECIDE FOR SUCH A LIFESTYLE AND LIVING IN SUCH SINN?!

Hugo's brown, wide-eyed eyes and his face so pale that the freckles came across clearly were the last thing Scorpius saw before he felt a burning pain and darkness, beautiful darkness swallowed him.

Whether the screams of horror, the metallic taste of blood on his lips, and a deafening "Finite Incantatem!", was real or just in his head, he didn't know when his mind invaded the void.

 

Scorpius laid in the hospital wing for a whole week.

It was just a slight curse, a few small scratches on his face, some festering bump, nothing was Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix.

And therefore nothing, you actually had to report to the ministry, which Scorpius told himself and everyone else.

"But Professor, please, it really wasn't that bad.", he cried out, still tied to the bedside, to the headmistress, "Most injuries I get from Quidditch or Defense Against the Dark Arts are worse and grandfather doesn't know what he was doing. He is so confused. He often thinks I'm my dad and he would still court the Dark Lord!"

"Mr. Malfoy, an act of child abuse like that must be reported to the Ministry. Especially if your grandfather is disoriented. Who knows what he's doing next."

"Nothing, he'll do not a thing. Not after Lucius knows that he got it wrong."

Professor McGonnagal's wrinkled face twitched, "What did your grandfather misunderstand?"

Scorpius had decided, right after he'd woke up in the hospital wing, that he could convince his family that he wasn't gay.

He had decided to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Hugo and didn't feel attracted to him either.

Never again would he give anyone the opportunity to humiliate him or even hurt him. Especially since Hugo hadn't taken a step even after his outing. On the contrary, the fact that he dated Anjali showed that he wasn't interested in Scorpius and why should he make his life more miserable if the cause of all this shit didn't even want him back?

He looked at his hands as he answered his headmistress, "I'm not gay. It was a stupid misunderstanding."

The elderly lady gave him a serious look, "Scorpius, pretending to be someone you aren't to please your family will only hurt you ...", but he interrupted harshly.

"No, Professor. I am NOT gay and just like my family wants me. It won't be necessary to report the incident to the Ministry."

"Oh, I'll better go then.", a soft voice said.

"Hugo!"

Without realizing it, Hugo had come to the hospital wing and was looking right at Scorpius, his hands in his pockets.

"Hugo, I ...", the older one started.

"Leave it, Scorpius. I got it.", and with that, he turned on his heels and left the room.

Scorpius wanted to get up and follow him, but due to the injury, he was still too weak on the legs and had to sit down again immediately, so as not to faint.

"Fuck!", his heart tightened painfully.

Why did everything go wrong?

 

The weeks until the Christmas holidays seemed like he was walking through a dense fog.

He participated in class, study groups and Quidditch training, but the world seemed surreal to him.

He laughed with Rose and Albus, even taking part in some pranks with James, Freddie, and Franky. He did everything to not attract attention to himself, which he succeeded.

He received no further howlers from his grandfather and the talk of the other students passed with time.

Hugo was sitting with Anjali in a corner of the common room every evening, snogging late into the night.

From his mother, he received a letter that he could come home for Christmas without being concern about his own safety because Grandfather Malfoy had long forgotten the incident and he wouldn't have to worry about being hexed as soon as he got in the door.

For what had he outed himself? What had he gained except for injuries and a pep-talk with Professor Longbottom about being careful when someone wants to take it up the bum? Nothing. And the last part had been mortifying. 

Scorpius looked out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, which was slowing down.

"But you still come to New Year's Eve, Scorp?", Albus tore him out of his gloomy thoughts. Rose and he sent him worried glances.

"Yes.", he rubbed his eyes wearily and tried to smile, "Yeah, sure. New Year's Eve with the whole Weasley-Potter clan will certainly be fun."

He sounded sarcastic.

Rose was about to reply when the compartment door opened and her brother and Anjali stumbled in, "Ah, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Because we've also changed the compartment five times since Hogsmead, idiot.", Rose rolled her eyes and stood up as the train rattled to a stop.

When Scorpius sighted his parents on the platform of Kings Cross, they were standing on the wall like two marble sculptures, he quietly said goodbye to Rose, "Until New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve? You come too?", Hugo, standing next to his sister, looked at him in wonder.

Rose responded hastily, "Albus and I invited him."

Before she ran to greet their father, who was already waiting with the rest of the entire Weasley family.

"Pius!", cried his mother, who had now awakened from her stupor and pressed in front of his friends'a greeting kiss on his cheek. She loved to embarrass him. His father, however, had pulled the pale eyebrows together disapprovingly and a corner of his mouth twitched suspiciously, "Scorpius."

His heart stopped.

Had he seen it? Had his father seen what he felt for Hugo?

"Father."

Hugo looked down at the floor, "Well, then, until New Year's Eve."

Scorpius wanted to ask if he was looking forward to seeing him, if Anjali come too; if they would sleep in the same room, if, if ...

"See you then.", he couldn't bring out more than that and the big Weasley boy had already turned to go to his family anyway.

"How was your school year so far?", asked his mother, who took off his travel bag and handed his father an unasked hand, ignoring his quiet protest.

He weighed his head back and forth, "It was ... nerve-wracking, but my grades are good."

His father put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed briefly. In the storm-gray eyes, Scorpius could read nothing but compassion.

 

He experienced a quiet Christmas with no major incidents, considering the racist taunting of his grandfather Lucius after Scorpius unpacked his first Weasley jumper, and the time until New Year's Eve went far too fast.

On the one hand, he was looking forward to the day. He missed all his friends around him, the loudness and unrest noises.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to see Hugo.

He couldn't see him, the longing rose immeasurably. He missed his voice, his laugh, the warm brown eyes, his smell, even the quarreling, and cursing.

Scorpius fell asleep in the evening with his picture in mind and woke up with the thoughts of Hugo. It was slowly driving him crazy.

The evening before New Year's Eve, when his mother and Lucius had already gone to bed, his father called him into his study.

With a pounding heart, Scorpius answered the call and softly closed the door behind him, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Pius.", when his father addressed him with his pet name from his childhood, then it had to be serious.

Draco Malfoy held two glasses of Firewhiskey in his hands and pointed to the vacant chair, "Sit down, we should talk from man to man."

"Oh Merlin, please don't!", the teenager thought and took his father's full glass, took a long sip and slipped into the chair, "You do not want to talk to me about little bees and flowers, do you?"

"NO ... no.", his father shook his head, but the pink ears punished his negation and he took a deep sip of the high percentage, "Oh Merlin, maybe yes!"

"Dad, please don't.", Scorpius tried to make himself as small as possible on the chair, "I really know everything that is needed. My head of house already talked to me. So please, please let's skip this and we'll tell Mommy tomorrow that you've educated me about contraception and sex before marriage and so on."

"Longbottom, huh?", Draco chuckled softly and sat in the chair across from him.

They were silent for a while, following their thoughts and drinking, but then,

"I was in love with a boy once."

Firewhiskey splashed across the table and Scorpius gasped loudly, "You...WHAT?"

Draco waved the whiskey in the glass and pretended he didn't notice his son's eruption, "You can say what you want, Pius, but back then ... there was another time. The war, the Dark Lord and Lucius wasn't an easy father. We belonged to the elite and he demanded so much from me."

Scorpius was not sure he wanted to hear all this or not, but he could see in his father's still handsome face that the importance of talking about it now took precedence over his concerns.

"The boy and I, we were no friends. I should hate him for what his family stands for and where he came from. I never saw anything else in him until he nearly died because of me. We were then in sixth grade, before the war and the death of Dumbledore demanded everything."

Draco got up and poured the whiskey.

"When I learned that he was lying in the hospital wing because of me, that I almost killed him and only lots of luck and a Bezoar had saved his life and I saw him lying there. It clicked there."

Scorpius could almost see the picture in front of him: his father, who had looked so much like himself, stood in front of the hospital bed of a faceless boy and feelings of guilt drew his bearing.

"I thought he was sleeping and apologized. When something similar happened to me shortly afterwards, he secretly visited me in the hospital wing. He wasn't to blame for what had happened to me but his best friend and he sat at my bed half the night. It was the first time we had talked normally."

He had a dreamy expression as he kept talking, "It was only a short fling until the school year was over and sometimes it seems like we fought more than anything else. He had a terrible temper and I was an arrogant asshole. It didn't matter what he did, it burned like fire in me. And he was everything to me. He was my king."

And when he said "King," an amused expression appeared on his face as if someone had told him an old anecdote.

"And what about Mom?", Scorpius suddenly asked when they were silent again for a long time.

Draco sighed, "I have learned to love your mother, as it is usually the case in arranged marriages. She is a remarkable woman, Pius and she deserves my full respect."

Scorpius thought for a long time that love was learnable.

" What did he look like? What was his name?"

"Average, above average, with the most beautiful blue eyes the world has ever seen.", Draco said after a while, "Maybe it will go away, your feelings. Maybe they will stay. But no matter what you do, how you are or what you choose, we are proud of you. Your mother and I don't share the views of Lucius. Now go to bed and when you tell your mother that you got Firewhiskey, I'll disinherit you!"

Laughing, Scorpius got up and walked to the door, but then another question occurred to him, "Do you often think of him?"

"You'll never forget the first love ..."

 

It was the first night in weeks when Scorpius wasn't thinking about Hugo, but about his father and the mysterious boy.

Who had he been that he was able to influence Draco Malfoy, a pureblooded sorcerer of such high birth? Who was this person his father was still thinking of after more than 15 years?

Almost unintentionally, fatigue overwhelmed him and without thinking again what to expect next day on the New Year's Eve party, Scorpius fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!", he cursed loudly as he stood in the drawing room the next day in front of the big mirror and looked at himself.

"Expressions, young man!", warned his reflection and pointed to the blond hair, "You do not want to go out with that hair? You look like you've just gotten out of bed."

Scorpius showed him the middle finger, whereupon his reflection vanished with the words, "Tzz, rude, youth today." 

"Argh ... stay here, how am I supposed to see if I look good?"

"You look great, Pius." His mother called out to him as she stretched her head out the door to the living room and pulled the self-made bobble hat over his head, "Only you should take this with you, at Shell Cottage it will be icy by the sea air."

"Ohh Mooom!", he shouted horrified, "My hair!"

And as if that had not been all bad enough, he thought, his grandfather showed up in the living room as he walked purposefully to the fireplace, the hat in his fisted hand.

"Why are you in such a hurry, young man?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, telling him he'd go to a party more than once, "Shell Cottage, grandfather. Today is New Year's Eve."

"A ball, yes?", said the old man and stroked the white-blonde hair strand behind the ear, "I hope only with pure-blooded families, like the Notts and Zabinis and the young Pansy Parkinson also comes, Draco? She is completely fond of you."

Scorpius saw from the corner of his eye how his father's face had turned a bright red color and his mother gave him a mocking grin, "Yes, it's coming and all the other purebloods we know so well."

"Crabbe and Goyle too? Excellent, really excellent my boy and what are you doing?", his grandfather looked at him encouragingly with a small smile.

A quick glance at the old clock showed Scorpius that he was going to be late, so he answered, "Oh the usual, father. We compare our tattoos, which are all the same, philosophize about our pure blood and torture a few Muggle-borns."

"SCORPIUS!", his parents cried shaken, but Lucius nodded slowly and patted his head, "Very well. Have fun, my boy!"

"LUCIUS!"

Scorpius grinned at his parents, picked up the floo powder, and called, as the green flames threatened to devour him, "Shall Cottage, Weasley."

The bloodcurdling scream "WEASLEY ?!" was heard only from afar.

 

"Damn, Scorp, I thought you wouldn't come.", Albus shouted to him as he walked out of the kitchen door into the garden and greeted all present.

"Sorry, Lucius wanted to hear about the evening plans and since he wouldn't have liked knowing about Weasleys, half-blooded and Muggle-borns, I had to think about something.", he reached for a Butterbeer and kissed Rose on the cheek.

She again put his arm around the tallie and asked innocently, "And what did you say to him?"

"Oh, the usual: the Dark Lords beliefs, discussions on the preservation of pureblood families and the practice of the Cruciatus Curse on Muggle-borns. That's exactly what he wanted to hear."

"It's not getting better with old Lucius, then?" Teddy asked, hugging him briefly but firmly.

"Don't even start.", Scorpius mumbled and took a long sip, "I haven't seen him this happy after this information for a long time."

"And how are you, cousin? I heard you had a turbulent school year so far." said Teddy, who was walking down the beach beside him to the gigantic campfire, "Gay? For real? You know that the line Malfoy will die with you!?"

Scorpius snorted loudly, "Like that's bad or something, right?!"

"What wouldn't be bad?", an already slightly drunken Hugo, who put his arms around Scorpius and Teddy, asked.

"If Malfoy's bloodline diminishes due to Scorp's homosexuality.", laughed Teddy and Scorpius cursed loudly, "EDWARD!"

"So, you're Gay after all?"

"No."

"No?", Teddy.

"What's wrong?", Albus, who had appeared with Amilia in tow.

Scorpius pushed Hugo away and took a sip of beer, "I'm not gay."

"Are not you?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows skeptically. He shook his head slightly, but not very convincingly, "Can we change the subject, there are certainly more interesting things than my sexuality."

"Sure?" James shouted, "I mean, with you the Malfoy bloodline ends."

"That's what I've had said!", Teddy roared.

Scorpius let his eyes wander, "Yeah, well... no... LOOK! Lily messes around with Noah Nott!"

And suddenly he was forgotten.

"Well distracted," said Hugo, settling on the sandy ground, stretching out his feet and patting the open space next to him.

Slowly Scorpius settled down next to him and turned the beer bottle between his hands, "Where's Anjali?"

Hugo shrugged, "With her mother in India, I suppose."

"Okay." Scorpius let his eyes wander over the beach again, but this time not with the hope of finding a distraction. It was almost completely dark, there were tables and benches of food and drinks on the dune to the cottage, some blankets draped around the campfire, and one of the adults, Teddy probably, had put some heat spells over them.

So it happened that in a few meters away thick snowflakes fell but they themselves had it warm as on a spring evening.

"We are not a couple." Hugo suddenly said, "Anjali and I."

"Okay," and since he didn't know what else to say, he lay on his back and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Hugo to lie down next to him. Their shoulders and arms touched slightly, and Scorpius could barely breathe with excitement. He could feel

Hugos' body heat and as he moved his fingers very lightly until he pushed against Hugo's hand. A hot lightning shot through his entire body and he flinched.

He opened his eyes slowly, turned his head to the other boy and looked into the brown eyes. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something meaningless and insignificant, but then Hugo's lips were already on his.  
Softer than expected and very gentle, as if waiting for approval or rejection and when Hugo just wanted to let go of him again,

Scorpius reached for his hair and on the neck, pulling him to him and kissed him back.

Although kissing might not have been the right expression. More teeth, than lips. To demand and a steady struggle who was the dominant partner. It wasn't long before Hugo had rolled on top of him, kneeling between Scorpius' legs and both of them out of breath. And then suddenly, the kiss changed. Fewer teeth, more lips, and tongue, Hugo's hands stroking Scorpius cheek.

He clung tightly to the boy lying on top of him, but it was not enough. Scorpius wanted to feel his skin under his fingers, hear

Hugo's heart beat in his chest, feel it and the fabric was too much between them. He was loosening his hands from Hugo's thick curls to open the zipper on his leather jacket when he heard her shouting, "Hugo?"

Hugo, startled, sat up and looked around, "Anjali?"

Anjali, dressed in a traditional Indian sari, rushed toward them.

Hugo stood up quickly, brushing the sand off his clothes and trying to smooth out his curling splendor in the firelight.

"Oh, my Hugy-boo.", she put her slender hands around his neck, stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips.

On the lips that had kissed Scorpius passionately only seconds ago.

And with those same lips, Hugo now returned the kiss of the pretty, Indian girl.

"Since Dewali, New Year was already in November in India, Mama allowed me to come. I want to spend New Year's Eve with my sweetheart,", she cooed in her deep voice and smiled widely.

"What a nice...surprise, Anjali.", Hugo replied, giving Scorpius a pleading look.

Slowly the blond rose as well, his hands trembled. Whether in anger or disappointment he couldn't say. He took a shaky breath and straightened his shoulders. He was still a Malfoy.

"Yes, what a nice surprise.", Scorpius said with the sweetest smile he could muster, but his voice was cold as a winter storm.

Anjali, however, didn't perceive his mood, hugged him warmly and said, "I'm really glad you and Hugy-boo get on again. He was so moody all the time."

"Indeed, Hugy-boo?", Scorpius turned his gaze to the boy whom he had wanted to take off the clothes only a few minutes earlier, whose hands had wandered down from his neck to the chest and now stood close entwined with Anjali Pavati-Esral, who now began to laugh heartily. But before Hugo could reply, Albus came running towards them, "Fireworks are about to start, Uncle George and Ron have the fireworks from the shop with them."

Anjali led the way, pulling Hugo by the hand, who was throwing a lost look back over his shoulder. Scorpius, however, could barely move. The blood rushed into his ears and he had to clench his fists to keep from running after him and slamming him.

Shouting at him and show him, everyone, what had happened.

"We are not a pair of Anjali and I.", it echoed over and over in his head, "And why did you kiss her back then, Hugy-boo?"

"What happened?", his best friend's green eyes pierced him like needles. Scorpius, however, shook his head dismissively, grabbed his bottle with beer and emptied it in one long swallow, "I think I need something stronger."

Albus grimaced pityingly, "If I give you Firewhiskey, will you tell me what that was about?"

"No," he turned and, instead of heading for the countdown like the others behind the campfire, went to the tables and grabbed one of the Firewhiskey bottles. Ignoring Albus bewildered look.

"Scorp'?", Rose leaned against the table next to him, took the still-closed bottle from him and opened it with a loud PLOPP. She took several deep whiffs and handed them back to him, "I'm sorry about Hugo."

Of course, he didn't have to tell her what had happened.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, Rosie.", he imitated her and let the alcohol trickle down his throat and grimaced in disgust. He sat down on the bench with legs apart to watch the fireworks and Rose sat down between his long legs. Her curls tickled his chin, a soft caramel scent enveloped him and not for the first time he regretted that he was in love with the wrong Weasley-Granger.

"What the hell had he done to deserve all the drama of the last few months? What?"

"What exactly did I do, Rosie?" He asked softly as he took another sip, knowing that she would understand his spoken thought.

" Nothing at all."

And maybe that was the problem.

She took the bottle from him, "Look, it starts."

Red, yellow, blue lights illuminated the night sky, flowers bloomed, dragons sped fire, fairies whirled around them. Rarely had he seen such fireworks, and although his heart was heavy in his chest, he couldn't prevent a little childlike bliss from creeping into his mind. He saw Albus and Amilia hugging and kissing deeply. Teddy and Vicky sat arm in arm at the campfire, enjoying the togetherness undisturbed.

James, Freddie, and Franky had stolen some of the firecrackers and tried to rescue them from an angry cursing Harry Potter while the rest of the guests lay in each other's arms. He wondered if his parents were kissing their cheeks in the same way they had been used to in recent years and playing a round of "Exploding Snap" like in the old days, while his grandfather was in his room, prepared for the attack of the Auror. He regretted not staying at home, even if it had become a quiet, lonely New Year's Eve.

"Happy New Year, Scorpius," Rose said softly, gently squeezing his hand, resting on her leg.

"Happy New Year Rose Weasley." He whispered into her ear and felt her shudder with the hot breath. She got up suddenly and pulled him to his feet. There was a warm glow in her blue eyes, and there was an almost invisible smile around her lips, "Come on, James mentioned something about Geelyweed that Franky got from his dad."

Geelyweed was a kind of alga that was taken as small globules, set in a soothing intoxication. Similar to the muggle plant marijuana, but without the negative after-effects.

"And we might be able to go to a club in Muggle London if Daddy allows it," she said as she crossed the dune in front of him.

"If I allow what?", Ronald Weasley asked, hugging his daughter, pressing a smack on her forehead, "Happy new year, my angel."  
Scorpius looked at the former archenemy of his father in peace. Thinning red hair, already slight receding hairlines, about the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen, lots of laugh lines on his face, which was like Rose and Hugos', littered with freckles.

"Happy New Year, Malfoy Junior," he said grinning, holding out a hand, also sprinkled with freckles, and Scorpius grinned and gripped it.

"You too, Mr. Weasley, Rose wanted to ask if we could go to London."

"James and the others are going to party as well, Teddy's coming too, and Mr. Malfoy, Draco, doesn't mind," Rose said, putting her puppy eyes on her. If his father really didn't mind, Scorpius couldn't confirm, but he wanted to get out. Celebrate properly, dance, feel music in his bones and forget Hugo and Anjali, whom he had not seen since the beginning of the fireworks, for the rest of the night and thus possibly make a good start to the year.

For a moment, Ron Weasley grimaced, "If you must, but at 4 am you're all back and don't tell your mother."

"Thank you, Daddy!", she patted his huge paw and ran to the house. Scorpius wanted to follow her, but Ron held him back, "If anything happens to her, I'll make sure that you regret it every day, and leave your hands with you, alright, Malfoy ?!"

"Yes, Sir, but you really do not have to worry, I would never touch Rosie."

Slowly, the older man sets in motion, putting on a fearsome expression on his face.

Scorpius, his tongue loosened and his brain slightly clouded by the Firewhiskey, added, "Not that I don't think that she is wonderful. Rosie is probably one of the most beautiful girls I know, but honestly Mr. Weasley: I'm so gay a mermaid would bite her teeth off. So Rosie is in good hands with me, absolutely. "

The red-haired man stared open-mouthed at him, something Scorpius couldn't match, scurried across his face, "Then I'm calm. At least you're not as arrogant as your father."

"My dad is not arrogant for a long time."

"I know," Ronald Weasley said quietly, patting his shoulder lightly before turning to go to his best friend, who was waiting for him with a bottle of mead and a mischievous grin, "Just for old time sakes, WonWon."

Scorpius was just about to reach the living room door, where they all wanted to go toward floo powder when a big hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him up the stairs to the first floor. Scorpius was pushed against the wall and suddenly a mouth crashed hard and aggressive on his. Hugo leaned against him with all his weight, one arm resting against the cold wall beside Scorpius' head, while the other dragged at his sweater.

"Hugo? Hmm-" he tried again and again, but moaned softly, as the other bit him gently in the neck, "Hugo! Stop it."

Immediately he let go of Scorpius and looked at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"Yeah, what!", the blonde snarled, trying to dodge, "What the hell is that, Hugy-boo?"

"Shit,", he mumbled softly, giving Scorpius a bit more space, "It's not what you think, Anjali and I, we're not a couple, you ... you misunderstood something."

Scorpius snorted loudly, "Oh yeah, what was wrong with that? She kissed you and you replied, for me, it's clear, Hugy-boo."

Hugo leaned against the wall across from him, running his fingers through his curls. "Don't even call me that, I haven't spoken properly with Anjali, but I never agreed to a relationship."

"What?" Scorpius hissed, "Hugo, you've been snogging her for almost two months and she has a pet name for you, I'd say you're in a relationship."

" I..."

"HUGY-BOOOOO.", Anjali shouted through the house, followed by loud laughter that clearly came from James and Freddie, "We want to go, Muggle London is waiting."

"I'm coming, babe."

Shaking his head, Scorpius pushed away from the wall, his muscles jerking uncontrollably.

Hugo groaned. He looked like he was about to smash something, "Fuck Scorp, please."

"NO! If you treat me like a big idiot and ignore me for months, I get along with it. Me coming out in front of the whole school and was nearly killed by my grandfather, and so, too ... But I'm not a fucking punching ball. You can't kiss me and snog with someone else a few minutes later. What the fuck do you want from me??? "

"I ...", he wanted to reach for Scorpius, his hands uncertainly in the air between them, "I don't know."

"Oh, Fuck off Hugo!"

And so Scorpius let the other back, ran down the stairs and followed Rose through the floo net to London.

 

  
Scorpius drifted, his body moving to the rhythm of the music. Sweat ran down between his shoulders. Twitching bodies pressed against him, in whose beat he jumped, hopped. A deep-black room, only lit by individual light flashes in green and red, which reminded him of the practice hours of the DA. The bass boomed in his ears and his heart pounded in unison. He shouted the songs, angry, roaring, laughing, "WE ARE YOUNG, WE ARE FREE!"

Scorpius forgot who he was and where he was, just drifting until two strong arms grabbed him from behind and hugged him.

Believing that it was Hugo, Scorpius pushed him away and turned angrily, with cynical words on his tongue.

"Hey, Scorp.", grinned a familiar face. Brown-green eyes, full pouty lips and a small tattoo on the neck, "Elias?"

The youngest of the Thomas brothers, who looked the most like his father Dean, stood opposite him and held out his hand, "You want to dance?"

Without replying, Scorpius seized his and the opportunity and drew the laughing man to himself. Scorpius needed someone He had to feel something and he didn't really care who it would be, but to his surprise, they fit together perfectly.

Everything changed suddenly, there were only two left. Elias warm body next to him. Long fingers wandered down his spin and let him shudder. They fit like two puzzle pieces. Legs between legs, hips closer than necessary, Scorpius' face in Elias' neck, a few inches taller than himself. Very slowly, he raised his head and her lips met unceremoniously.

The kiss was so very different from the one with Hugo a few hours earlier. Elias had his hands around his cheeks and very gently, almost tenderly, moved his lips.

There was nothing aggressive, demanding, rude about it, and Scorpius realized he was increasingly leaning against the other.

When they parted, whether seconds or hours later, he could not say, his breathing was heavy and Scorpius skin tingled auspiciously.

Elias bit lightly on the lower lip, swollen by the kiss and his eyes held a tender look, "Do you want to ... should we go?"

When Scorpius hesitated, his eyes widened in alarm, "Don't worry about ... you know, I was thinking more of something calmer, fresher, having coffee, going for a walk, or something."

" Yes..OK."

"Yes?", his expression brightened noticeably.

"Yes, I'll just let the other one know."

As Elias walked to the door to wait for him, Scorpius scanned the crowd to find a familiar face, but the only person he could find was the person he wanted to see at least: Hugo.

The tall Weasley had his arms around Anjali and mumbled something in her ear that made her laugh.

"Asshole!", he thought, his heart tightening painfully. He wanted to be the one who stood laughing in Hugo's arms. Stoically, he went to them and roared against the loud music, "Can you tell Rosie that I've gone and I don't come back to your place?"

"Where do you want to go?", Hugo's lips close to his ear so he could hear him too and his fingers were closed around his upper arm, hard. Scorpius shook him off, "This is none of your business."

Without waiting for the reaction, he turned away and went to Elias. He could feel the piercing look of Hugo on his neck.

 

  
When they stepped out of the club and the cold December, no, January air, enclosed them, Scorpius shivered, but he sucked the clear air deep into his lungs.

It had started to snow again, but they didn't want to lie down. Melting immediately.

"You always notice how stuffy it is in such a room full of sweaty people after you stepped out.", Elias laughed softly and waited until Scorpius had squeezed himself into his jacket and pulled the colorful bobble hat over his ears.

"And now?", he asked softly, not sure if he should move or leave Elias in the lead. The boy gave him a shy sideways look,

"Breakfast? There's an American diner nearby which is open all night."

Scorpius stepped from one foot to the other, his hands buried deep in his pockets, "I've never been to a diner."

"Then it's time!", he said and started moving, "I often go there when we have vacations."

Elias was in his final year at Hogwarts and a Hufflepuff through and through. Scorpius knew him both from the Quidditch, a Chaser in his team for almost his entire schooldays and not even a bad one, as well as from the DA meetings.

" Do you live close by?"

"Yes, Dad bought an apartment in Muggle London after the war, he felt safer here. And here we are, the American diner.", he pointed to a small corner shop with a bright pink neon sign.

Elias held the door open for him and smiled slightly as Scorpius murmured, "Very accommodating."

The shop was lit in a pale yellow light and the black and white tiles gleamed. At some of the tables were young people laughing and gesticulating loudly. Scorpius sat down on one of the benches covered with red leather at a table by the window.

"Welcome to Joffrey's' and in the New Year, what can I do for you, guys?", a middle-aged woman in a pink serving costume asked.

"I'll take breakfast for Champions," Elias said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ehm ... coffee please," Scorpius mumbled and hastily scanned the card, "and a Bagel of scrambled eggs."

"Coming right away.", she turned away and roared into one of the corners, where several girls were sitting, "If ya want to yak all over the place, ya will be kicked out after cleaning the shit!"

One of the girls stood up with shaky legs and barely made it to the bathroom while her friends laughed loudly.  
Scorpius grimaced in disgust and was immensely grateful that the alcohol in their world had the same effect, but without nausea, headache and burning while swallowing.

"So..."

"So?" Elias repeated, leaning toward him, his hands on the table.

" _How can he stay so relaxed_?" Scorpius wondered, who had significant problems keeping his hands in one place and driving across the table, legs, and hair with nervousness.

After the waitress brought them their order and he took a big sip of his coffee, Scorpius said again, "So.", which made Elias laugh.

Embarrassed, he peeled some sesame seeds from his bagel, "Merlin, that's really uncomfortable, I really don't know what I'm doing here at all."

Elias reached across the table and gently patted his arm, "Sorry, Scorp. It's probably not fair to simply raid you with a kiss and then kidnap you into a muggle shop. "

Now it was his turn to laugh, "That's what you could call it, it's just that I had a fucking shit night and that was really what I least expected."

"Shit, huh?", he drank some of his orange juice, "But you didn't look like that."

"I ... yes, a fucking evening.", he tried to suppress a sigh.

"We don't have to talk about it, we don't have to talk at all if you don't want to." Elias pulled up a corner of his mouth slightly, compassion in his eyes, "Listen, Scorp, you're not obliged to anything, we can have breakfast and go and forget everything or maybe repeating something like that. Whatever you like and whenever you want it. I like you, but that doesn't mean you have to like me back, do you understand ?! "

"Thanks.", the blond felt the blood in his head and lowered his head. Elias hand still rested on his arm and his thumb stroked absently the slightly protruding skin. After a short while, he looked at Elias plate, piled with pancakes and bacon, which were doused with some maple syrup.

He shook in disgust, "So ... that's breakfast for Champions?!", and laughed.

 

They stayed in the diner for a long time, talking about Quidditch and the school. Elias had received an offer from the Tutshild Tornados, an English team, to play professionally. Still, he wanted to finish his N.E.W.T.'s at least with E (Expectations Exceeded), if the career as a professional Quidditch player wouldn't last long.

Like his father, Elias had a fondness for art. The glow in his eyes as he spoke of the Paris Art Museum cast a spell over Scorpius. He himself spoke less but listened to the melodious sound of the deep voice. As the day slowly came, he followed Elias to his home to travel home via Floo back home.

In the modern apartment, it was still quiet and Elias put a finger to his lips, "Mom and Dad are probably still sleeping and Bruce and Marc are still partying with the Weasley-clan."

He handed him the small bowl of powder and lit the fireplace with a puff of his wand. Scorpius shifted from one foot to the other, uncertain how he should behave, "That was a really nice morning."

Elias grinned, "Yes, it was."

"See you at King's Cross?", he reached for the floo powder and before he lost his courage, Scorpius leaned forward and kissed

Elias on the corner of his mouth. He stepped back and into the fireplace, "Glenmoy, Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's salon."

 

At home, he first wrote to Rose via his iPad.

> **Rosie, are you back home? Everything alright**? <

> Yes, why were you suddenly disappeared? I was worried! <

> **Didn't Hugo tell you**? <

> No ... <

Scorpius groaned, > **Sorry, told him to tell you that I'm going home with Elias**. >

> Elias? Which Elias? <

> **Thomas, Hufflepuff, seventh year**.  <

> What Thomas? <

> **ELIAS THOMAS**!  <

> Ah, Merlin's gray beard. Did he finally got his shit together and asked you?<

He read the news in surprise, > **What do you mean?** <

> Nothing. <

> **Rosie**? <

> Ehm...well...<

> **Rose ...!** <

> Ehm ... it may have happened that he mentioned a few months ago that he likes you. But when it wasn't clear that you play disappeared in his team, he wasn't sure how to talk to you ... Sorry, should I tell you? <

> **Yes, ... no. No idea**.  <

> And? What happened?

> **Nothing ...** <

> Like nothing? You ran away with him and nothing happened?!?

> **Only breakfast in a diner. You don't believe that, but the guy eats his pancakes with bacon and syrup**. <

> Uh, that's disgusting ... but don't try to distract me!<

> **Only two kisses, nothing more**. <

> Nothing more? <

> **Word of honor**. <

> And now? What about Hugo? <

The repressed anger and a strong wave of disappointment boiled up in him. At the thought of Hugo, his throat closed. Scorpius had never been treated like this before in his life, and he couldn't understand what he had really done, that he deserved it.

> Are you still there? Scorpius?<

He ignored Rose's message and put the iPad aside.

Tears welled up in his eyes, "Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

Just as he had read about being in love, Scorpius had read in several books about the sad fate of a person suffering from a broken heart, but nothing had prepared him for it.

If anyone ever told him that a broken heart can cause physical pain, he would have laughed. Now, however, an invisible weight pressed all the air out of Scorpius' chest when he thought of Hugo. He tried as little as possible to think about him and their kisses, but still, he could feel Hugo's soft lips on his, his skin tingling with the thought of feeling Hugo's hands on his skin. He didn't want to think about him and yet he spun on every thought. What would have happened if he hadn't rejected Hugo on the stairs? What would have happened if he had had him declared what he felt? Would they have stumbled into one of the rooms, pressed their bodies together and would IT have happened? Did he want it to happen?

Scorpius' thoughts kept on going, on and on, and he hated himself for that. He felt weak, vulnerable, and the only thing that could cheer him up a bit was a little message from Elias when he least expected it.

He poked the plate in his lovingly prepared, farewell dinner, trying to suppress the ever-recurring tears.

"A Malfoy does not weep like a schoolgirl," he reminded himself as his IPad began to vibrate. His parents were busy holding his grandfather on the chair and tried to persuade some reason into him, so Scorpius could easily take a quick look at the device:

'Hey Scorp, Rose gave me your contact information. Thanks for the nice breakfast with you. See you tomorrow on the train ?! Best regards, Elias.'

A small smile spread on his face.

"Oh my gosh!", his mother shouted so loud that he jumped in alarm and almost dropped his IPad. She looked at him in surprise, "What is that on your face, Pius?"

"What, what's on my face?", He frantically ran his hands over it.

"Is that a smile? I haven't seen it for days."

He pouting his lower lip, pouting, "You're serious, Mom ?! I thought Grandfather would have pulled back on my neck or something."

She laughed briefly, "That will not happen again, right, Lucius?"

"Yes, yes, the Dark Lord needs my wand.", The old man mumbled and got up absentmindedly to go to his room and stumbled,

"Damn house elves, do not fix the rug properly so that the lord of the house breaks his neck. Where's Dobby? If I can get my hands on him! "

Draco shook his head slightly, a sad, almost resigned look on his face. Immediately, Astoria got up and escorted him out of the room, "Come on, Lucius, we wanted to look for the embargo in the library, remember?"

The years in Azkaban had confused Lucius mind and with time, even at home in his usual environment, things had gotten worse and worse. Muggles called this problem Alzheimer's. Scorpius, however hard he tried, had no sympathy for his grandfather. He always had the atrocities and views in the back of his mind and it made him shiver, but Draco was suffering considerably from the situation. For all that, Lucius was his father, and for him, it was as if he had lost him once more.

As the voices fell silent, Scorpius turned back to his father, who had his chin on his hands, "What happened on New Year's Eve, Pius?"

"I don't want to talk about it, father."

"Is it because of a boy?" He raised a bright eyebrow as Scorpius flinched, "Is there anyone specific?"

Hugo's freckled face and brown eyes appeared in his mind, "No."

Draco looked at him intently, "Sure?"

"Yes!", But then he felt his IPad in his hand, thinking of Elias and the kiss on the dance floor, tender as if he was the most precious thing in the world and he wasn't sure anymore, "I ... maybe. I don't know."

"Is that the reason for your bad mood?"

"Dad, I said I don't really want to talk about it." He got up quickly, the back of the chair unbearably loud in his ears, "I just quarreled with Hugo Weasley."

He was almost out of the room when he heard his father mutter softly, "I know that temper only too well."

 

Anyone who believed that the Malfoys had been thoroughly structured on the morning of departure to Hogwarts had been wrong. Deadly wrong. Since Narcissa died three years ago, there was a hell of a chaos in those days.

The bag still unpacked, the wand lost (found under the armchair in the drawing room, Grandpa Lucius pretended not to know anything about it). His cat Fenniqu was loud and uncontrolled, his mother between the hiss of Fenniqu and the loud cursing Lucius, "Darling, Do you have your new sweaters? " - "Your toothbrush?" - "Oh Salazar, you are too late!"

She would, as always, stay home, making sure grandfather didn't set the house on fire. A quick kiss on his forehead, she forced him the promise to write more frequently.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross Station, Scorpius was dead red and completely exhausted, "We'll never be able to get here without a rush, right?"

His father chuckled and shook his head, "If you have to pack your bag at the last minute, then never. I was never late."

"But that's also because you had house elves to do that for you."

Draco grimaced slightly, "Again, true."

Shouldered his travel bag Scorpius quietly said goodbye to his father, when he saw out of the corner of his eye a "horde" red-haired coming out of the barrier. Rose, who was arguing with her father ahead, stopped in front of them, "Hi Scorp'."

"Weasley.", Draco had stiffened noticeably, his expression closed.

"Malfoy,", Ronald Weasley said at least as stiffly back, but his blue eyes were soft. He paused for a moment, then turned to let

Hugo said goodbye.

Hugo.

He had put his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie and pulled the hood deep over his face, but the deep dark circles and brittle lips were obvious. He avoided Scorpius' eyes and tried to break away from the group unnoticed. However, his father quickly hugged him and when he didn't return the hug, Ron pulled his hood away from his head, "DAD!"

He looked bad. As if he hadn't slept for weeks. Scorpius wondered what it was all about.

"Am I responsible for his constitution?", he thought.

"Merlin, Hugo, couldn't you just comb your hair? What will your girlfriend think?"

"I don't care.", he tried to get away, but his father a few inches bigger and stronger, holding him in place.

"Let me hear from you at least once a month and not over Rosie's letters. Write yourself, your mother would be happy."

"Yeah, now let me go, Zabini and Eddy are waiting.", he patted his father on the shoulder and hurried away.

Scorpius saw Draco give him a questioning look, but he pretended not to notice him, "The train is about to leave, Dad, I'll go in there as well."

With Rose in tow, he sat down in a free compartment and dropped to the square. From the window, he saw his father and Ronald Weasley talking quietly but frantically. It seemed they had a strong disagreement. They stood close together, their shoulders almost touching, and the red-haired man gesturing profoundly with his hands as he spoke.

"Do you think they won't punch each other?", Rose asked, following his gaze and looking at the two figures, "They somehow remind me of you and Hugo."

Scorpius flinched, "What?"

" _Could it be? Ronald Weasley the first lo_ -? ", a small voice in his head whispered.

"Well, no one I know can get my dad so mad, and look, just the external resemblance, only older, don't you think?"

Before he could answer, the compartment door behind them was opened and Albus, followed by his better half Amilia and the Scamander twins, came in holding the latest version of the Muggle game "Black Stories".

It was not long before the train started moving and his father was forgotten. Rose had her head on his lap and a book on her chest and one of the headphones of his iPad in his ear, trying to catch up on some sleep. However, it was almost impossible, as it was on them as on the main street:

The door opened, Anjali stumbled in, asked where "Hugy-boo" was staying and went away again. Looking slightly annoyed about his absence.

For a while, Emelie Zabini and Abbi Longbottom, best friends, though one Slytherin and the other Hufflepuff, sat with them and tried to solve the stories. The moment they left, the trio James, Freddie the second, and Franky Longbottom came in. James, unusually shy, tried to engage Abbi in a stuttering voice, but she ran after her friend, laughing. Disappointed, he looked after her.

Franky lifted Rose's legs without asking, and sat down on the vacated seat, his hands on her knees. Although she kept her eyes closed, Scorpius could see that her mouth twitched excitedly and a nice colored blush spread on her neck and ears.

Louis paused at the door to discuss the next blow with Freddie but darted away when he saw Minnie Brown on the candy cart.

Roxanne took his place and cautioned her little brother pro forma "JUST don't do stupid things!"

Blaise Zabini and Eddy Jordan settled on the floor and Eddy commented on the action with his signature Quidditch speaker voice. He disappeared shortly thereafter, followed by a furious Blaise, who loudly but jokingly exclaimed, "Stop stalking my sister, freak!"

Molly Weasley, her long hair tied into a messy knot and thick glasses on her nose, settled between Lysander and Lorca, and the three Ravenclaw were immediately engrossed in a conversation about Sucking Firm and Kneazels.

Albus disappeared after making a flimsy excuse, and shortly afterward Amilia left as well. They all knew that they would find both again later with purple hickeys on their necks and messy clothes at Hogsmeade station.

Their seats were taken by Lily-Luna and Noah Nott, who boosted the mood of the card game with renewed enthusiasm.

Hugo suddenly came running in. "Where's Albus? Where's the stupid cloak, if you need it?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Damn!", He wanted to sprint out again, stopped, turned and hid under her seats and pulled his coat in front of it. Not an instant later Anjali stood before them again, "Where's Hugy-boo?"

All of them, stunned by the situation, shrugged again and the Indian girl left, shaking her head, saying, "Strange, I thought I saw him go in here." 

The sought man carefully reached out his head under the seat, "Is she gone?"

His eyes wide with fear and spider webs in his hair, he just looked ridiculous. The entire wagon burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!", He climbed back out of his hiding place and looked at Scorpius for the first time that day, "I broke up with her days ago, but the woman has a skull of steel, there's nothing going in there."

Scorpius froze in the middle of the movement. "Put an end to it?"  
"Oh, there you are, sweetheart!", Anjali purred behind them and Hugos closed his eyes resignedly and breathed deeply through the nose. She hardly seemed to notice, however, that Anjali grabbed him by the wrist and turned him over to give him a kiss on the mouth. Hugo raised his arms defensively and took a step back, "Anjali, stop that."

She bit her lower lip playfully, "Don't be so unapproachable, Hugy-boo."

Scorpius didn't know if he should laugh out loud or ignore the whole thing when he heard a soft, "Hi."

Elias stood in the doorway and grinned. He was already in his uniform, the yellow tie loose around his neck and Scorpius couldn't help but look at him. He looked gorgeous. Big, sporty built and the sulky lips slightly open. When Scorpius realized he was staring at him, he blushed and pretended to search for something in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hugo's searching eyes.

"Bad timing?" Elias asked with a nod to Hugo and Anjali, who was still trying to squeeze against him and spread kisses and pushed away from the doorframe to leave.

"No!", Scorpius called and wanted to get up, Rose's head completely forgotten on his leg, "Sorry, Rosie."

She bit back a smile and let him get up without a word. Carefully, so as not to bump into any of the people in the compartment, he danced out and followed the smiling boy down the hall.

Hugos unhappy, "Scorp '?" he simply ignored.

 

They walked in silence down the hall side by side. At the very end of the train, they found another empty compartment to sit in.

Scorpius suddenly felt shy. He didn't know what to do with his hands and say, and instead got up to open the window. Elias stood next to him and let his arm hang out, in steady motion with the wind. After a short while, Scorpius' hair was a mess. He turned his head to look at Elias. Smooth, milk-coffee-colored skin, a straight, long nose. His eyes reminded Scorpius of the forest behind his house, brown tree bark with small patches of moss, and perfect but unclouded eyebrows. And Elias smiled at him, a small dimple on the left side. Why had not he noticed that much earlier?

"So ..."

"Hi.", Elias said simultaneously and they both laughed at the comedy of the situation and when they had calmed down, Scorpius looked out the window again. It was still cold, but for a January afternoon, the sun shone warmly from the sky, tingling on his arms. He put his cheek on his arms, his head stretched out of the window for the most part and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. It was rare to be able to silence someone without getting uncomfortable and despite the initial nervousness, Scorpius felt comfortable. He felt the sun, the wind and warm fingers on his cheek.

"Scorpius?", Elias' voice had taken on a warm, deeper sound.

"Hmm?"

" May I kiss you?"

He opened his eyes, instantly uncertain again. His heart began to race and he felt dizzy. Should he let it happen?

' _What about Hugo? Did he leave Anjali ... for me?_  '

The silence he indicated in agreement and the two fingers on Scorpius cheek moved to the neck. Very slowly, to give him the opportunity to stop the kiss, Elias leaned down to him. Eyes wide open, he studied his face. As light as his lips brushed against

Scorpius, it wasn't until he closed his eyes that Elias kissed him properly. He pulled Scorpius close so that they were chest to chest and put his other arm around the smaller one. Scorpius clung to him like a drowning man. As Elias took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it softly, he let out a faint whimper. He could feel Elias smile into the kiss and Scorpius pushed him against the seat. His knees buckled and he pulled the blond on to his lap. They released, gasping for air, and Scorpius ran his fingers playfully over the top buttons.

"Hey, if you want all that, I won't say no, but slowly, ok?!"

Scorpius bit his lip uncertainly, "What do you mean by 'all this'?"

"Ehm ... well.", Elias' cheeks got noticeably darker, "So everything means everything, you and me, dates and the full program, if you just want sex, then ... do you just want sex?"

" What? No!"

The boy under him breathed a sigh of relief, "Merlin thank you, so I would do it with you right away ... you know, but I like you, Scorpius. I also know you have something else to work out, like your feelings for Hugo - "

Scorpius grimaced when he heard the name.

"I do not want to persuade you to do anything that you end up regretting, so .. "before Elias could continue babbling and embarrassing herself, Scorpius put his lips to his and kissed him eagerly. They lips and tongues moved for a long time, getting to know each other better. Tasting each other.

" You're sure?", Elias whispered against his lips.

" Yea, I'm sure!"

 

Scorpius had realized at once that Elias called it "All or nothing".

Not that he had expressed it that way or put pressure on him, but he didn't want to be the second choice. And that's what Scorpius understood. He didn't know if it was right, but it felt good. And Scorpius wanted to feel better after more than half a year. He wanted to be happy and Elias would make him happy.

So when they stood in front of the Great Hall and Scorpius reached for his hand without hesitation, Elias looked at him in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"All or nothing, right?"

Elias smiled tenderly at him and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before going into the hall.

Together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time, awkward smut and the loud noises of a scattering heart.

At the beginning the whispering was boisterous. Scorpius Malfoy and Elias Thomas, both popular students and good Quidditch players for their homes. And as long as Scorpius could fade out the buzz, he enjoyed the free moments with Elias, his

boyfriend.

His friend.

Scorpius still could barely believe it. He and Elias met in the morning in front of the great hall and went to breakfast together.

On the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor table. Both morning muffle, they barely spoke, and there was more of an amicable silence between them as they passed the coffee or butter.

Sometimes they would meet in the library to do their homework together, fly laps around the Quidditch pitch, or secretly exchange lessons in empty classrooms and exchange stolen kisses.

The most beautiful moments, however, were when they were laying together in Elias bed, brushing with gentle hands, exchanging slow kisses, until they both gasped for breath, separating from each other.

The first time Elias had shoved his hand into Scorpius waistband, his brown eyes studying his expression alertly and the blond came almost instantaneously. The hissing "Fuck!", Led only to a soft giggle of his friend. From that moment on her relationship progressed faster, to curious hands, followed mouth and tongue, teeth and he wanted more, more and more.

Their first time was on a rainy Saturday in early March, while their friends made Hogsmead unsafe.

"Are you sure, Scorp?" Elias whispered in a deep voice as he knelt between his legs and carefully prepared him. Scorpius inhaled, taking in the familiar smell of his friend and nodding, "Yes, please, I want you."

He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks; he thought he was ridiculously begging. It was not a lie, Scorpius wanted him.

As long as he was with Elias, there was only him and both of them. Scorpius and Elias. But once he was alone, his thoughts always took him back to Hugo and with a guilty conscience, he sometimes imagined, even wishing that in the hours before, not Elias had covered him with kisses and caresses, but the spirited Weasley. He wondered what a lazy afternoon with the redhead would be and how his hands, soft and tender or coarse and energetic, would feel on his burning skin. And no matter what he did, what he talked himself into, what fantasies and desires he tried to force himself on, Scorpius wanted Hugo so much that sometimes he had trouble thinking clearly, breathing, being.

He bit his lip hard as Elias entered him to suppress the loud, mostly painful, moaning. It was anything but perfect, but after Scorpius got used to the new sensation, his eyes closed, and Elias mouth and hands on his body felt, and he could relax, the pain changed to craving. It reminded him of swings when the heart leaped up in every swing and threatened to sink into the stomach. He let himself drift with the feeling, with each thrust he swung higher, until with a low groan he reached the stars that exploded around him.

After Elias had come with his name on the lips, they lay, back to chest, in bed. And while Scorpius lazily spread kisses on Elias neck and shoulders, the other whispered again and again, so quietly that he almost did not notice it, "I love you."

As he sat down to meet Rose and Albus the evening after, in the Great Hall, his best friend made a loud, surprised, "Oh Merlin, Scorp!", And several of them turned to face her. Including Hugo.

"What?", He jerked startled.

"You had sex!" She called loudly.

"ROSE!" Scorpius hissed, and the blood rushed instantly in his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how Hugo froze in his motion. Hugo…

Their eyes met across the table, and Scorpius saw the other man's hands clench into fists, his jaw looming threateningly. Just a few weeks ago Hugo would have blown up or made derogatory remarks. Instead, now he was always friendly to Scorpius, smiled at him, opened doors for him, and even had him, anonymously, but Scorpius knew Hugo's scratchy handwriting, sent a small card on Valentine's Day with an apology.

So instead of giving in to his usual impulsive behavior, Hugo lowered his eyes and shoved food on the plate.

"Scorp, admit it, you had sex!" Rose smiled laughing at his side, "I can guess by plainly looking at you."

"Besides, you smell like lube," James added with a wink.

Scorpius slid ashamed on the bench, the smell of sex and lubrication itself in the nose, "Stop it."

"What should they stop with?", Elias asked, who had sneaked up from behind and now gave him a smack on the forehead.

"Nothing," Scorpius said hastily, but Albus called in, "guess if you had sex or just rubbed yourself with lube."

Elias grew considerably darker, a sheepish smile on his face, but his eyes spoke volumes. He put his hand to Scorpius and was about to reply when Hugo got up, stumbling and cursing. His face fiery red, he tried to turn around as quickly as possible and disappear from the hall, but Freddie grabbed his arm and whirled him around them, "Where are you going, Hugy-boo?"

"Let me go!" He raged, his voice breaking in the end and his lips quivering. His eyes glittered suspiciously. He broke free and stormed out of the hall, his head hanging.

"Hugo?" Albus called after him and shortly after that Rose followed her little brother.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, " Scorpius thought as Elias squeezed his hand.

 

Even after long, urgent begging, Rose had not told him what Hugo had discussed with her that day. Instead, she had asked him to stay away from Hugo and give him time. Which he, Elias by his side, of course, gave. He had nothing to do with him anymore. If he told himself, he at least tried. He and Elias led a good, balanced relationship. Between lots of sex and couple stuff, they had become friends and understood each other on several days without words. Yet, Scorpius lacked something in the relationship, something he was sure would come with a lot of time.

March turned into April, spring into the beginning of summer, and Scorpius still had not talked to Hugo when he drove to his parents for the brief spring break.

He barely saw him except for Quidditch training and the Great Hall to eat.

And though the wishful thinking and dreams almost ceased, the fluttering in his stomach and the irregular palpitations did not pass when Hugo smiled at him or stood beside him on the Quidditch pitch while waiting for James' instructions and the backs of her hands with every movement. " accidentally "touched.

"Should I come to visit you at home?" Elias tore him from his thoughts before they reached Kings Cross Station.

Scorpius, who had buried his face in his friend's neck, rubbed his nose lightly on the long neck and whispered, "If you want that, then you're welcome."

The warm breath made Elias shudder, and he moved a little closer, "And your parents, do they agree with that?"

"Hmmhmm.", He turned his head so that now his lips gently touched the soft skin.

"Scorp '?!" Elias voice was rough and uneasy in the square back and forth to reposition his pants, "What are you doing?"

Scorpius grinned slightly and his fingertips lifted from the knee, "We're alone."

He felt Elias swallow hard, his finger brushing the vault in his crotch, "And we still have some time."

Scorpius bit her neck gently, just as Elias liked, and gripped him tightly. His friend lifted his hip slightly so that he strengthened the body contact. He let go of his neck and slowly wandered up to his ear as he made gentle circular movements with his palm. Scorpius gently sucked on the earlobe, not happy to sit on the other side, where a small earring beautified his friend. He loved the salty, exotic taste of Elias skin, "Ell, I want you! Now!"

"Merlin, your filthy little bastard!" moaned Elias softly and turned around quickly. Her lips met in a rough kiss, his hands clumsy, but without hurting Scorpius, on his body. He tore Scorpius shirt open, the buttons flying through the compartment, tugging at his pants impatiently. He wasted little time after taking off his pants and forced his finger into him to prepare him, only to find that he did not need to do anything anymore, "Fuck, Scorp."

Scorpius tried to suppress the laughter but groaned loudly as he felt Elias stroke the great dot in his heart. He was so hard that it almost hurt and yet he tried to keep a clear head, "Ell? ... Ell ?! Someone could hear us."

Elias grumbled, but broke away from him and whispered, "Muffliato."

He grabbed Scorpius by the waist and turned him around, kneeling on the seats and pressing his forehead against the blonds back. A hand was roughly pulling on his hair, so he tilted his head back and released his neck for demanding kisses and gentle biting while Elias cautiously entered him. Elias kept still for a long time, caressing the porcelain skin on his back, legs and distributing intimate kisses until Scorpius began to move on his own. The rhythm increased more and more until his soft sighing became ever louder groaning.

Scorpius almost did not hear the door being opened and when he turned his head, he looked into Hugo's face. The cheeks red, the full lips slightly open and brown eyes stared at him with astonishment but also he could see something else in the eyes something that excited him even more. That was enough and Scorpius came so hard that he saw stars behind his eyelids and his heart stopped for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, Hugo was still standing at the door, his face now dubious. He bit his lip, making Scorpius whimper.

"Sorry." Hugo turned around with drooping shoulders and hurriedly closed the door behind him. Elias, who had not heard of all this, - "Merlin, Godric, and Morgana, had he applied the Muffliato to his ears?" - thrust hard again and shuddered.

"We'll be at the station soon," Scorpius whispered and broke away from his boyfriend, still wholly perplexed about what had just happened and dressed quickly. He did not even let Elias use a cleaning-spell on himself, although the sperm ran down his legs and he pulled over the torn shirt just a sweater.

Elias gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth, "Thanks, that was amazing."

"Yes, yes ...", he mumbled, trying to smile at him, but Scorpius was starting to cry, and he stubbornly suppressed the tears that were coming.

At the railroad track, when his mother embraced him in greeting, he caught another glimpse of Hugo staring back. So pale that the countless freckles looked like dirt and red-rimmed eyes, but with trembling lips, Hugo managed to say goodbye to him with a raised hand.

Scorpius felt weak on his feet, exhausted and drained, and he knew it was not only because of the most intense orgasm of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters, the talk and a bit of the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark corridors of the Malfoy Manor were cold, and although many years ago the last dark magic artifacts had been removed by fully trained Aurors, Scorpius shivered as he stroked the hallways.

His parents had been traveling to Tel Aviv via portkey at short notice, and grandfather Lucius could not leave the main room in Malfoy Manors due to a security ban. Thus, the young Malfoy had the entire manor to himself, apart from half a dozen house-elves, which left him alone.

Although he had been given explicit permission to invite friends or Elias to spend a few hours together, he had not told anyone about that he had the place all to himself. He had even written to Elias that he would travel to Tel Aviv with his parents so that they wouldn't see each other over the rest of the holidays. The real reason was that he could not see him and didn't want to.

After the incident on the train with Hugo, Scorpius was even more confused than before. So far, he had carefully separated his feelings for Hugo and his relationship with Elias. If he was alone with his friend, then there was only both of them. Never before had he thought of Hugo while exchanging caresses. But after what had happened, Scorpius could not imagine that he would ever get the Weasley boy out of his head again. He knew that he would never forget the feeling of his heart, broken in a thousand pieces, whose pieces he had to search for and add together. He felt fragile since then, one wrong move and he would splinter.

In order to escape his gloomy thoughts, he had set out on an expedition through the old house and had now, in a long uninhabited part, stopped in front of his father's old youth room. Curious, he opened the door and looked into a large, bright room with silver-green walls and dark brown furniture.

"Typically Slytherin!" He murmured and entered. The air stood in the room, indicating that nobody had slept in here for a very long time. Scorpius sauntered to the large bookshelf and studied the titles. Romane, even some of the old Muggle writers his father had read during his pre-trial detention in Azkaban. Once he had told Scorpius that the only thing keeping him from being maddened in the coldness of the cells was the muggle books Hermione Granger had sent him. Not only out of pity but also to show him that wizards and muggles were not too different. He saw between textbooks, textbooks and encyclopedias, the diary of Anne Frank and a heavily battered edition of the biography of Martin Luther King.

And there he saw it: A big, light brown box between "Transfiguration for Contemporaries" and "The Hobbit." He took it out with interest, wiping the dust from the lid with his hand. The edges were carved with simple runes, and it had neither a lock nor hinges. Scorpius smiled because Rose also had such a box to hide her diary from her nerve-wracking male cousins.

A Da Vinic cryptex. As long as he turned the runes in the right order, it would open and reveal its treasure, if there was any. And as he knew his father, there would be something in it.  
Scorpius sat down on the big bed, surrounded by dark green curtains, and tackled the riddle.

 

It was already dark, the little house-elf Micky had brought him dinner some time ago, and he was about to give up. He had dropped back onto the bed, the box on his chest and he turned, without thinking or even looking, absently chewing on a piece of baguette when suddenly it clicked loudly, and the lid jumped open slightly.  
Scorpius went straight and opened the lid with excitement, trembling fingers. But there were dozens of letters in the box, all numbered. He took out the brittle, folded parchment with the 1 and unfolded it:

" _10 pm, Astronomy Tower. -W._ ", More wasn't written on it, and Scorpius took the second,

" _Afternoon?_ "

And so it went several parchment pieces that looked like they had been torn from books, crumpled and worn for days in your pocket, on, with similar times, days, places, until he pulled out the 16th and the first time one Salutation read:

" _Same time and behind the greenhouse 2? If you come today and do not talk to me, then you don't need to come at all. -W_. "

19: " _Ferret, behind the tapestry hanging in the hallway to the kitchen, midnight_."

24: " _Malfoy, thanks for yesterday. If you want us to use aliases and I should call you ICEPRINCE, then you've cut yourself. It's not that much more arrogant, is it?_ "

His heart was pounding in his throat. He was not supposed to read this, his father had clearly secured these letters, that no one except himself could read them. He felt terrible that he was snooping in his past, but he had already gone too far to undo everything. A letter more or less, it would not make it worse.

31: " _Iceprince ... that's stupid. I hope you realize that. And if you were a little nicer, I would not call you a ferret anymore. Although it suits you just fine. Tonight, Room of requirements ?! -KING!_ "

33: " _Of course I can be KING if you want to be the Iceprince. No, I don't know what that is between us. Why don't we talk tomorrow after the_ prefect _meetings?_ "

Some of the letters were barely legible. The ink was already fading, and Scorpius had to conjecture, which had been written there in untidy handwriting. Sometimes they were full of hate and anger, full of insults and devastation. Sometimes they were like the first, with only the dates for their next meeting, but the farther Scorpius came, the higher the number on the letter and later the night, the more loving they became. In some of the letters, wishes, hopes, and stories of the time together were written from the point of view of KING, and Scorpius noticed how he blushed. There were softly whispered compliments that passed and became requests and questions. No one became ferret, ferret became Malfoy and then the Ice Prince. At some point, my Ice Prince, but never the letter writer gave up his identity, and Scorpius found out little about him. A dull humor he already knew from somewhere. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, having sat in the Great Hall far from Draco, in his year. That his father had done these things himself, which Scorpius experienced with Elias, felt strange. To be told that Draco Malfoy had once loved a boy in his youth, or had evidence to prove, were two different decks of a deck.

46: " _Iceprince, you were right: we can't talk very well. Especially not if you are lying half-naked next to me. I ~~love~~  like it when you lie next to me and when we only have time for ourselves. I know you don't fancy it when I say things like that, but I have to get rid of it, and that's how you listen to me. -yours, KING._ "

53: " _Iceprince. I can not tell you what the last time meant to me. I can not tell you what all this has triggered in me because I miss the words and I don't know how to express it. When I finally, finally got you in my arms again. You are so unbelievably beautiful, it is terrible to say/write this to you, as you are already conceited enough, but if you look at me with those eyes, I can't change my feelings._  
 _Sometimes they remind me of the autumn months here in Scotland when the sky is gray and rainy. And sometimes to the stormy day in spring by the sea, when we visited my aunt in her cottage when I was still a child. And sometimes they remind me of liquid silver._  
 _And your lips, when you kiss me, I start to burn. More and more often I ask myself if it was alright to admit everything that we are on different sides in this war, but then I feel the fire in me when you touch me, kiss me, I with you, and sleep with you. Merlin, ... you drive me crazy. I lose my mind when you are with me and when you are not._  
 _Please, please, no matter what is required of you and what you have done so far, we can help you. I know you do it to protect your family. I know because I know you. YOU, I know you and understand that this is not you. When all this is over, then we can be together. You and me forever. Please let me help you! - KING_ "

Scorpius swallowed hard. He pictured the scene: a boy begging him, begging for love, trying to convince him to do the right thing and his father couldn't. In defense of his family, values ensued that disgusted him for the most part.  
He took out the penultimate letter with the number 84, dated June 1997:

" _My prince, my beautiful, ice-cold prince._  
 _The last night was special. For me, for you, for us. You looked amazing in your black Muggle jeans and blue sweater, your skin golden in the candlelight. As you looked at me and I was allowed to hold you, and we had a whole night, undisturbed, just for us ..._ "

Some sentences were crossed or no longer recognizable, the ink faded as if someone had poured water over it or the letter had been lying in the rain, but the still legible parts pointed strongly to the night before from KING's perspective. Not everything was recognizable to him, but he didn't feel so sorry, it was very personal and intimate. Nevertheless, he read the recognizable:

" _Please, Draco, you have to believe me that this isn't what I want and it's not easy for me, but the school year is over soon, and I won't come back to Hogwarts. And you, you will do whatever you feel responsible for. I can't protect you if you don't come to us and I will not watch you, not even remotely, how you destroy yourself._  
 _It's really unbelievable that everything started with your stupid song; which is why I call myself King; and a fight. I never thought I would see anything else in you or feel anything about you other than you being an arrogant asshole. But now, as I write this letter, I can still feel your lips and hands and see your smile in front of me. Your real smile, not that smirk that you show everyone. I miss you, even though you are sitting only a few meters away from me and make stupid grimaces to me. I want to go to you laughing and live in a world where we were not raised to be enemies, but that will not be possible soon._ "

After that, everything was just illegible, almost unrecognizable, and Scorpius realized that it hadn't been the rain or spilled water that had caused the stains, but tears.

" _We will not see each other again, not like last night. This must end before it's too late - long too late - On different sides of a war - two sides of a coin - I do not want to face you on the battlefield and do what is required of me. - As much as I wish, I will not forget. - All were just desires and dreams and hopes, but the reality is different, even if it's all over and we're both still alive. - I am sorry. - Yours forever._ "

Scorpius looked down at the letter in his hands, an unfamiliar coldness enveloping him and the weight of profound grief on his shoulders. His father, not much older than him at the time, must have held the parchment between his trembling fingers, that perhaps still smelled of the unknown boy, and read with tears falling steadily. As he knew him, his father's body must have quivered, and without making a sound, his already-battered heart broke.  
He swallowed hard and took the last letter, without a number, in his hand. When he opened it, he immediately recognized his father's handwriting:  
 _"I received your previous message. Merlin, I realize that you are right and yet it is still hard to accept._  
 _The last night you wrote about, I was awake. I heard you and was just too scared to answer. A coward. I'm sorry about that._  
 _Be careful_  
 _I love you too, you stupid big fool. - Forever yours, Draco_. "

Carefully, without damaging a single one, Scorpius folded the letters back into the box and put them back in their place, making it look like someone had never been there. Why hadn't his father sent this one? Had not it been possible for him after what had happened to Dumbledore? Would his secret lover not have wanted him afterward?  
He had an infinite number of questions that would probably never be answered, yet he understood his father a little better than before. It was another time back then.

Not only that one of the vexatious wars of the new era was fought. In the nineties, as in the Muggle world, same-sex love was an almost unthinkable topic, unlike its present day.

He was just about to open the door when it was pushed open and the house-elf Micky stood in front of him, "Little sir, Sir, there's a visit for you, actually wanted to send him away, at this hour and then drunk, but he said it would be important. "

The elf hopped excitedly from foot to foot, and her shrill voice echoed in the room. She quickly nipped forward while her long ears lurched, barely paying attention to Scorpius following her, "Maybe little Sir should hurry up before old Sir Lucius sees him, a Weasley in his house, what trouble."

"Weasley?"

Micky paused and nodded thoughtfully to the large, round head, "Yes, little sir, the boy Weasley-Granger. Terrible, if Sir Lucius finds him, his mother is Muggle-born, isn't she, little Sir 'Pius?"

Ignoring the elf, Scorpius ran down the corridor to arrive before his Grandfather in the drawing room. Just outside the door, he slowed and peered past the doorway, into the room.

Hugo stood, slightly ajar, in front of the fireplace and looked at the many pictures of him and his family. He picked one up, which Scorpius knew was Christmas. He was pictured on it in the new Weasley jumper, with a large cup of cocoa and a book on his legs in front of the log fire.

"Micky said you're drunk."

Hugo was so startled that he almost dropped the picture and slowly turned to face him. He was dressed in plain jeans and his leather jacket, a black beanie on his head. Scorpius noticed that since he had been able to open the box of letters, he had not thought of Hugo and the incident, but now, so unbelievably handsome; he could hardly banish the memory from his head.

"Not really, James spilled his beer on me, and I just stumbled out of your floo net." Hugo's voice deep and smoky, as if he had been talking the last few days uninterruptedly.

He held up the picture frame in his hand, "From last Christmas?"

Scorpius slowly stepped in and walked over to the minibar to pour a glass of firewhiskey. He nodded, "You too?"

" Yes, please." Carefully he put the picture back in its place, "You look very good on it, Granny Molls' sweater suits you."

He smiled as Scorpius handed him his glass and when their fingers touched briefly, Scorpius jerked back. Immediately he felt the blood rushing to the deeper region of his body and a quivering, excited voice he asked, "What do you want here?"

Hugo wanted to sit down on one of the chairs, but Scorpius shook his head and pointed upwards, "If Lucius finds you here, there'll only feud. He doesn't have a wand anymore, but that does not mean that he wouldn't use the walking stick take down a Weasley. "

Without waiting for the answer, Scorpius went up the stairs and into his room to sit in his favorite chair, while Hugo, looking around in astonishment, sat down on the couch opposite.

" So?"

Hugo took a big gulp and, "I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened in the last few months and asked if we want to try to be friends again."

Scorpius choked on the alcohol and coughed, gasping for breath until tears came out of his eyes and the other boy had to stand up and pat him on the back.

"WHAT?", His voice stifled, and still, he had to clear his throat. Hugo now sat on the back of his chair and looked down at him,

"I'm sorry, Scorp. For everything. "

"How do you come up with the idea of going to the Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night and apologize, we could have talked at Hogwarts in a few days."

"But we wouldn't have been able to settle down with just under a dozen cousins and your friend and a crazy one who thinks she's my girlfriend around us."

Scorpius snorted softly through his nose and raised an eyebrow.

"Is she really not?", Hugo took another sip, hesitated for a moment and said, "I just asked her to help me find out if I was really interested in guys or just a summer phase."

He took off his leather jacket, only wearing a tank top underneath, that gave excellent visibility to his trained upper arms and shoulders. Scorpius' mouth went dry, and he tried hard to look at his face, which only made things harder. He was just too attractive, with that little smile, that he had a dimple on one side and the long eyelashes that would kill a lot of women.

"Besides, I wanted to make you jealous, lure you out of your shell."

Scorpius laughed bitterly, "Well, you did wonderful, right?! Why did you back down on New Year's Eve?"

The beautiful face of the Weasley turned into a shamed grimace, almost helplessly he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, was scared and then there was Elias."

Then there was Elias. He remembered the questioning, sad voice as he had followed the train back to Hogwarts the Hufflepuff into the corridor.

Then there was Elias.

"He's still with me," Scorpius said, getting up to avoid being so close to Hugo. To have something to do and to dispel the unrest from within.

"Yes," whispered Hugo, "I saw it."

Scorpius flinched, an unpleasant heat creeping up his neck and taking the last sip from his glass. Convinced that one drink would not suffice if they would want to talk about more topics like that and went to the door to call for Micky, who immediately brought them the open bottle.

"Did you find out from Anjali what you want?" He tried to distract. He did not want to think that Hugo had seen him fucking someone else's ass. And he wanted, because of his pride and the fear that his slight erection was visible, not to think that only

Hugo's wanting look had brought him to orgasm.

" Yes, I have." Hugo suddenly stood next to him and grinned broadly, "That I never want a girlfriend like her."

They both laughed, the mood a little more relaxed than at the beginning, and they even managed to talk further. About Quidditch, Hugo's family and how much he loved everyone and at the same time hated the holidays, about Rose and Franky, who just could not make the first move and plans for summer vacations.

At some point they were lying on Scorpius bed, their breath smelling of whiskey and their cheeks heated, the light already off and in the background only soft music.

Scorpius had closed his eyes and said nothing for a long time when he felt Hugo beside him turn to him, felt his hot breath on his cheek and a finger on his forearm, "Scorp ', are you still awake?"

His voice was soft, distant and not as self-confident as it had been before. Scorpius did not move, pretending to sleep. His pulse was racing like crazy as the wandering fingers closed around his.

"You're so beautiful." Hugo mumbled, choking, "I'm waiting for you until you want me, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break-up and a fight.

The next morning he woke with the feeling that all that had happened the day before had been a dream, but when he opened his eyes, a small note lay next to him:

" _Hey Scorp, today we have a family reunion with Uncle Charlie, which is why I'm already gone. I hope you know how sorry you are and we can try to be friends again. I just want you to be happy, and if it's with Elias, I'll try to get along with him._  
 _Otherwise, I hope you also know what I think of you._  
 _Yours, Hugo_ "

He folded the note carefully, painted a two on it and put it in his diary next to the apology card from Valentine's Day.  
And indeed, when they met again on the train to Hogwarts a few days later, Hugo sat down with him and Elias and tried the weeks after that and before they knew it was mid-May and the summer sun shone warmly from the sky.

 

It was late afternoon and Scorpius, accompanied by Albus and Rose, was on his way to the DA meeting where a dueling club with Harry Potter was to take place when Elias caught up with him in the corridor and asked him for a short conversation.

"Everything ok?", Scorpius asked and looked carefully at his friend as he jumped from one foot to the other and avoided his gaze.

"Yes, when are you free today?" Elias asked, running his hand through the black Afromob on his head, "I have something to tell you and need to talk to you."

"Is it important? I can go to the meeting a bit later."

"No ... Yeah, oh shit.", Elias tugged at his sleeves on the cloak. Scorpius had never seen him like that before. Nervous, hectic.

Not even when they first slept together, "What's going on?"

"Scorp, let's talk later, when do you have time?"

"If you think I can focus on anything else now, then you're wrong, so spit it, what's going on, do you want to end our relationship?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, his heart pounding in his throat,

"I do not want to." Elias said, biting her lower lip, frowning, "I got an offer from Stephmore United."

Stephmore United was one of the best Quidditch teams in the world.

" From the USA?"

Elias nodded slowly.

"But that's great.", Scorpius hugged him exuberantly, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Scorp, listen to me first.", Elias carefully detached himself from him and looked him in the eyes for the first time, and then Scorpius saw it:

"You're breaking up." He stepped back in disbelief, "Aren't you?"

" I am sorry."

Scorpius swallowed hard, unable to believe what was happening. Elias put his hand to his cheek, lifting his head so that they had to look each other in the eyes, "I love you Scorpius, I really do."

"Why?" He whispered, trying to quench his tears, "Why are you leaving me then?"

"Because you don't love me," he answered quietly, but sadly.

To know it was something different than to say it. It was like he hit him. The air was gone, and his heart stopped for a few moments. He wanted to deny it, tried to tell Elias what he wanted to hear, "I ... I ..."

"You can't even say it."

"I'm not ready yet, Ell. I need some more time." And Scorpius hated that his voice had taken on a pleading undertone as he uttered the nickname he always used in bed and only used there.

Elias, however, shook his head slightly, his face had taken on a painful expression, "But we have no time if I go to the US for at least five years and you still can't say you love me, how can this work? It's alright that you're not there yet, really, I know you're trying, and you like me, but may not be enough with that distance. Be realistic; it won't work. "

Scorpius wanted to argue, but deep down he knew that Elias was right. He liked Elias very much, he enjoyed the closeness, the friendship, but he did not love him, and such a distance wouldn't change that circumstance.

"When you're ready, contact me, we can certainly be friends." Elias hugged him once more and gave Scorpius one last kiss before pulling away from him and slowly leaving, "I am sorry, Scorp. "

Scorpius dropped against the wall and looked at his hands, which were trembling noticeably. He didn't love Elias, but the breakup still hurt. He knew that he really could have loved him. The tears, which he had held back until then, now ran down his cheeks and his shoulders shivered as he sobbed silently. Then he heard a noise, and when he raised his head, he saw Hugo slowly approaching him. He quickly wiped his face and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Everything okay, Scorp?", Hugo looked at him uncertainly, and his voice trembled.

" Yes, everything's alright."

" You're sure?"

Scorpius moved quickly and just nodded, and Hugo didn't ask again.

Side by side they entered the DA club room and joined Rose and Albus, who immediately bombarded Scorpius with questions.

" What's happening?

"What did Elias want, why did not he come?"

" Did you cry?"

He ignored them as best as he could, looking instead at Amilia and Lysander dueling. Clearly aware of Hugo's presence, their shoulders brushed with every movement, and Scorpius could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Who wants next?" Harry shouted and looked around. Albus stepped forward, "Scorp and me."

Scorpius wanted to quietly and secretly withdraw, but Rose had put a hand between his shoulder blades, gently pushed him forward and whispered, "That will do you good."

Slowly he followed his best friend on the pedestal, and when he looked into the green eyes, he remembered a scene that he had once seen in his father's pensive and grinned, "Scared, Potter?"

Albus laughed out loud and intuitively responded, conjuring an astonished expression on his father's face, "You wish, Malfoy!"

And without losing another word, flashes of light flew through the air.

Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin through and through, was a gifted duelist. He was, like his parents, a powerful wizard and was well aware of it. But Scorpius, mastered in Nonverbal Charms, surprised his best friend with tremendous clout and was about to win as he saw frantic movements out of the corner of his eye.

Hugo held his arms protectively and talked to a dark-haired girl who tried to grab his hand.

"Anjali! Stop it already."

Scorpius and Albus left each other alone at the same time and, like the rest of the group, dedicated themselves to the two near the door.

"Hugy-boo, don't I get a kiss?", She tried to get close to the Weasley and pursed her lips in a kiss.

"Anjali, stop it!", He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her arm length away from her, "How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between us?"

It was dead silent, and all eyes were on the two.

"But ... but why not?", She had pushed her lower lip, pouting and pressed her hands in the sides.

Hugo desperately grabbed his hair. His eyes twitched to Scorpius and the expression within became soft and gentle, and he looked at him urgently, "Because I'm in love with someone else."

Anjali whirled around and followed his gaze, as did the rest of the large group, and Scorpius suddenly found himself at the center of the action. An unpleasant goose bump spread on his whole body and his nose itched, as always when danger was in the air.

"YOU!", She shouted, tears in her big eyes, she drew her wand as she came storming toward him to the tribune, "You pinched my boyfriend!"

"OHHH Fuck!", Scorpius raised his wand just in time and warded off her Jingix curse.

What in the name of Merlin and the founders was going on? He wondered, and the familiar Malfoy temper bubbled in him, suddenly incredibly angry at the whole situation. Angry at Elias because he had ended their relationship between classes and left him in the corridor like an idiot. Angry at Hugo for bringing him into this mess and damned for the girl in front of him who had tried, without any good reason, to hurt him. Well, maybe for a good reason, but was this his fault? Why could not she attack Hugo?

In the crowd, someone screamed, and everyone backed away to make room for the duel. Even the tall Harry Potter stepped back a bit, but with a flick of his wand, he put a ward around the remaining students.

"Anjali!", Hugo yells and wanted to interfere, but was held back by the transparent wall and had to watch helplessly as his ex-girlfriend hurled the next curse at Scorpius.

" _STUPOR_!"

Already prepared, he shouted casually, " _Protego_."

He was aware that she would do little damage. His father had trained him too well.

" _FURUNCULUS"_

Scorpius laughed loudly as Anjali tried to treat him with purulent wounds, but dodged in time, " _Impedimenta_."

Her movements slowed tenfold, and he said, "You'll need to work a bit harder if you want to defeat me, Anjali."

Her face twisted into a furious grimace, " _LEVICORPUS_!"

Scorpius was suddenly torn from the ground and hung head over heels in the air. With his free hand, he tried to hold his uniform in such a way that the view remained clear and as she already took out the next spell, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" He shouted,

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!".

Her wand snapped out of her hand, and her full-body brace curse was thrown back at her. Losing her wand and paralyzing, the levitation spell broke, and Scorpius fell forward with the face crashing to the ground. A stinging pain in his nose, he stood up, cursing, "FUCK, I think my nose is broken."

Blood ran down his chin as Rose and Albus stormed toward him, "Scorp, you were insane."

"My nose!"

Rose examined him carefully, "Come. I'll take you to the hospital wing."

He wanted to follow her, but Harry Potter held him back and shouted loudly so all could hear him, "This was an EXCELLENT demonstration of how to win a fight without doing serious damage to your opponents. It may be important, just not to but if I do not tolerate it, if students..", he paused, glancing back and forth between Scorpius, Hugo, and the still-rigid Anjali, "If students just attack others, I want you to apologize to Mr. Malfoy and do swear not to do that again, Miss Patil."

He pointed his wand at her and loosened the brace "As it should, two opponents have to join hands after a duel."

She slowly came up to him and raised her hand, but jerked back slightly as Scorpius held out his blood-stained hand.

"I'm okay, can I go to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'll accompany you, the rest is free to go," Harry shouted, leading Scorpius out of the room. They walked silently side by side until the older man suddenly asked, "How did you learn to duel like that? Even against Al, your reflexes were flawless. "

"My father."

Harry Potter nodded slightly. "Yes, he has always been an incredibly good duelist."

Scorpius shrugs his head inquisitively. He only knew about the one duel from the second year, "Did you fight often?"

Harry sighed softly, a sad look in his green eyes, "Yes, in our sixth year before the war started, I made a fatal mistake and almost killed him. Thank God Snape was around."

Scorpius looked at him wide-eyed, "Dad hasn't told me about that."

They stopped outside the hospital wing.

"That's been over for a long time, is he all right?"

Scorpius nodded. Sure, his father was often melancholy, but given what he had already done in his life, he was fine.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm glad you only used harmless spells and curses, and now let's put your nose straight again."  
He gently patted Scorpius on the shoulder and said goodbye, "I'm not going to tell Ron about today. If there's anything, you'll do it yourself, won't you?"

Scorpius swallowed hard, his Adam's apple scratching his throat, "Yes, sir."

 

  
Again, it was not long before the whole school spoke about the incident. Scorpius had his nose healed by the young mediwitch, who had been working with Madam Pomfrey for some time, and otherwise kept away from larger student gatherings. After talking with Elias AND the duel against Anjali, he was no longer willing to deal with anyone and retreated to a quiet corner in the Gryffindor tower for the rest of the day.

In the evening, in front of the fireplace, in the common room, a thick book on his legs he was absorbed in, Scorpius did not realize that someone was sitting next to him. Only when someone pushed him slightly in the side, he raised his head and looked directly into Hugo's face.

"Hey," he said softly and crossed his legs cross-legged. Scorpius looked around the room. They were alone.

" Hi."

Hugo tugged uneasily at his sweater, "What are you reading?"

He picked up the book so he could read the title.

" ' _Runes for the advanced_ ' impressive, my mother wanted me to do rune, but I'm as talented as Dad, so I decided to do Divination. "

Slowly he slammed the book shut, "What do you want, Hugo?"

"I'm sorry about Anjali and .. Elias." He whispered, almost imperceptible.

Scorpius gave a slight start, "What did you hear about it?"

" Everything."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Scorpius shook his head, laughed bitterly. His friend had left him, he was attacked by a girl because her "friend/ex/something" had feelings for him and half the school had watched it. He had also broken his nose, and although it was completely healed, most of his face was covered in a nearly black bruise, and now Hugo asked him if he was okay.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question.", Murmured Hugo, aware of all the circumstances.

Scorpius grinned, "Just a little bit."

It surprised him that no matter what had happened between them and how much they had quarreled, the situation was never uncomfortable and he just felt safe in Hugo's vicinity.

They sat side by side for a long time, talking in a whisper. Their legs touched slightly, but Hugo did not look for further closeness.

He would wait, he had whispered in Scorpius' ear a few weeks on a warm April night. The thought of it made him shudder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch and finding out about Dracos first love

"You have to eat something, Scorp '." Rose pushed him a plate with two fried eggs, sausages, bacon and bread and gave him a heartwarming smile.

" I can't."

She patted his leg, "You do, you need energy for the game today."

It was a warm, sunny day at the end of May and today would be the most essential Quidditch match of the school year. Gryffindor would play again against Slytherin to fight for this year's Cup. The last time these two houses had played for the cup was several years ago, and the more James Sirius Potter was eager to take the victory. Some would also say that the captain and graduate had developed a kind of obsession. From the moment the Gryffindor team knew their boss, he had no mercy on them. Four times a week training, stamina, strength, tactics. There was barely time to breathe, let alone think.

These were Scorpius' favorite hours. The head free of the school, whose learning stress only a year before the NEWTS became more intense. From the separation of Elias who had hit him more than he had suspected. Not the whole "through the heart", but much more his pride was broken and he missed the hours together in which they had talked about Merlin and the world, terrible. What didn't distract him from the whole training was of course Hugo. Hugo ... Hugo ... whose bicep jerked when he kept a Quaffle out of his gates. After a particularly strenuous exercise, he lifted a shirt and wiped the sweat from his face, showing his flat, slightly tanned stomach. The thick locks with a hair band kept away from the eyes and in the shower was not far away from Scorpius, the firm apple butt tightened when the water was suddenly cold and then stood with goosebumps in the locker next to him, a towel around his neck and icy drops ran down his collarbone.

Scorpius shook himself. He really could not use those thoughts so close to the MOST IMPORTANT GAME OF THE YEAR. He could hear James voice in his ears. He looked up from his plate and just saw Albus, Seeker, and Captain of the Slytherin team, throw him a smug grin and march out with his team.

He saw out of the corner of his eye that James and the rest of his team got up as well and followed them, getting a quick kiss from Rose on the cheek, saying, "You'll rock it!"

In the locker room, James' motivational speech was smaller than usual, "If we don't win, then I swear by all the brooms in the world that you'll feel like you've been fucked in the ass for three days without lube and you will not like it ... except maybe you, Malfoy, but that does not mean you do not need to catch that damned snitch, do you understand me ?! "

They all nodded in the footsteps and joined the opposing team information at the same time.

By order, James and Albus, brothers in blood, shook hands and they all climbed their brooms.

The loud whistle sounded, and Scorpius pushed hard off the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment, the wind in his hair, sucking the clear air deep into his lungs. Quidditch, to fly, was freedom for him. Once he was in the air, nervousness was forgotten.

Below him, the benches raged. Loud cheering and Eddy Jordan's voice, which had been a commentator for years, like his father's, rang up to him, "Slytherin is in possession right after the kickoff, Blaise Zabini does not hesitate for a moment, and Potter-James takes the Quaffle away on an amazing cross "Pass it on to Weasley and- ohhhh GOOOOAAAAAL for Gryffindor."  
Scorpius raised his hand and yelled out loud with the crowd. Albus had positioned himself across from him and laughingly shook his head. He raised a finger to indicate that it was only one and not a reason to celebrate. Scorpius only laughed out loud and let his gaze wander through the air and continued to listen:

"The Quaffle goes to Potter, no to Weasley, no the other Weasley, and on to Weasley aaaaand Weasley-Granger is holding him in. The son of the legend- wait for it- ARY Ron Weaselbee is just the best keeper on the field."  
Scorpius heard a faint PUFF and excited whisper.

"Sorry, Professor Longbottom, but you know I can't be totally neutral," Eddy suddenly said, clearing his throat aloud," Well, at least that could almost have been in the goal. "

Scorpius grinned like a madman, Hugo in the field of vision and Eddy was right. He was the best on the field, except that he looked more than sexy in his uniform when he looked up at him and winked.

"Snitch!" He reminded himself, "Snitch, not Weasley. Snitch! "

Stormy cheers ripped him out of his thoughts. Slytherin cheered loudly; Ems Zabini had scored a goal while Hugo had looked up at him. That would give trouble later, even now he saw the anger twisted face of James, who roared to the Gryffindor goalkeeper but caught in flight the Quaffle and Hugo was instantly forgotten.

"Potter-James has the Quaffle, pass it on to Weasley, no other Weasley, so Louis ... oh, and off to Potter, to Potter with Breasts!"

It clattered loudly, and the microphone beeped so that they had to cover each other's ears.

".... Sorry Professor, no reason to let go of the plant ... of course I meant Potter-Lily."

Slowly, like a bird of prey on the hunt, Scorpius circled the field, searching for the snitch, but the little shit didn't want to show itself.

"Weasley, so Weasley ... damn ... Which Weasley is that again? Well, a Weasley just grabbed Zabini with Breas -... Ems Zabini that means free-kick for Slytherin. Hey Zabini, you'll want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend? UFF, .. yes yes professor, I comment, all right, sorry sorry, no date attempts anymore ... "

Scorpius saw Albus plunge into the depths and chase after a shiny gold object.

"That looks like ..... YES....: Potter-Albus spotted the Snitch, while Weasley-Granger just managed to stop an almost fatal shot from Nott junior, Malfoy and Potter-Albus in the race to catch the snitch, what's that? "

Scorpius leaned heavily forward and followed Albus and the Snitch. Albus, like his father, was one of the best seekers in England. Nimble and brave enough to do crazy maneuvers, but Scorpius was a Malfoy ... and a Gryffindor.

The Snitch rushed straight to the floor, he and Albus side by side in the vertical. Anyone who had been to Hogwarts more than 20 years ago would claim to have seen this scene before, only in wholly reversed roles. Scorpius looked down, glanced at Albus, who had his arm outstretched, and leaned even lower. The ground came closer and faster and faster. Now nothing was more important than the small round, winged ball. Albus beside him tore his broomstick up to avoid colliding with the ground. Scorpius reached out and ....

"FUCK MAN!"

"JORDAN!", Professor Longbottom roared.

"What's that? ... That's unbelievable !!!!! Malfoy Junior has the snitch. Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins the trophy AND THE HOUSE CHAMPIONSHIP FOR THIS YEAR!"

Scorpius bounced off the broom, raising his hand as if to start the game, and was instantly taken in by his teammates.  
James grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a sweaty kiss on the cheek, "WE HAVE WON A LITTLE BASTARD!"

The enthusiasm in the ranks was deafening.

 

It took half an eternity for Scorpius to get back to the locker room. Hands were shaken, congratulations accompanied by well-meaning slaps on the shoulder, and even headmistress McGonagall had congratulated him on the win, a beaming smile on her wrinkled face.

When he finally got into one of the single showers, the other Gryffindor players had already left, and Scorpius sighed in relief.

He enjoyed the attention, no question. Probably deserved for the first time this school year, but after Quidditch games, he was always exhausted and basically just wanted his peace. Take a shower, put on your clothes, and then sit down to the celebrants and drink one, maybe two, whiskey before he falls into his bed completely exhausted.

He stood under the hot stream and let his mind wander as someone behind him cleared his throat. A look over his shoulder told him that Hugo, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, leaned against the door frame and smiled at him, "Hey."

"Hi.", Scorpius tried to cover himself as well as possible while reaching for the shower gel, but slipped from his hand and slid off, "Shit."

Hugo chuckled softly and picked it up, "I haven't heard you cursing for a long time."

"Uhh yes. I'm trying to get that off again because of my parents. Can you - can you give me that shower gel again?"

Hugo bit his lower lip slightly "Should I help you?"

"WHAT?", The blood rushed into his ears when Hugo meant what he thought, what he meant. Then Scorpius saw the taller drop his towel and hesitantly took a step toward him, "Oh, Merlin."

Scorpius had to lean against the wall as his legs suddenly became jelly and his circulation went strange.

"Turn around," whispered Hugo, and as Scorpius leaned his forehead against the wall water continued to trickle down on his, he felt two large hands on his shoulders. With gentle but definite movements, the Weasley soaped his shoulders arms and back, massaging out the tension, but did not step closer. His whole body quivered under the touch, pleasant goosebumps had spread in his arms, and it was constantly changing hot and cold. He felt his entire blood rushed into the lower part of his body, wanted to turn around and squeeze a heated kiss on Hugo's wonderful lips when the door to the locker room opened, and Louis Weasley roared,

"Damn, Malfoy, hurry up so we can start the damn party!"

They both cursing softly, "Fuck."

 

Very slowly, side by side, Scorpius and Hugo walked up the hill to the castle. Their hair still wet and shouldered broom and equipment. It was a warm afternoon; the sun was burning down on them.

"Should we shirk the party?" Hugo asked, looking up at the castle from which one could hear the activity of the party. Booming bass, laughter and jangling voices grew louder with each passing step.

Since the end of the war, Hogwarts students no longer celebrated their victory over the Quidditch Cup alone in their houses, but with everyone else and spectators of the Great Hall game. Some official from the Ministry, some talent scouts, and journalists from Witch Weekley and the Daily Prophet were always present, as were some parents of the teenagers playing.

"Yeah ... yes, please continue where we just stopped!" Scorpius wanted to roar, but instead, he said, "Can not go, can't keep your clan and the rest waiting."

Among other people, he had seen Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, as they immediately congratulated James and Lily immediately after the game and had tapped Albus and Louis comforting on the shoulder.

Just before the grand archway to the hall, where the entire tumult took place, they stopped, and Scorpius saw Hugo for the first time in the face, which was bristling with distaste. Eyebrow furrowed, "I have to see my clan throughout the summer vacation."

"But we can try to steal our way out sooner."

"But only you and me, without Al or Rosie."

Scorpius nodded and took a deep breath before heading into the hall together.

There was a lot of applause right now, and they were both celebrated like pop stars. Shaking hands, high-fives here and there. Scorpius saw Hugo walking to his father and then Scorpius heard it:

" _ **Weasley can save anything,**_  
 _ **He never leaves a single ring,**_  
 _ **That's why Gryffindors all sing:**_  
 _ **Weasley is our King."**_

Weasley is our... _king_.

"I'm so proud of you.", Ronald Weasley shouted, pulling his son, who looked at Scorpius embarrassed and rolled his eyes, to himself, "You only let three in, that was fantastic!"

Scorpius paused, studying Elder Weasley closely, his blue eyes glittering with joy.

' _Average, above average, with the most beautiful blue eyes the world has ever seen_.' His father had said with the sad smile on the lips that always appeared when he talked about his past.

Scorpius had wanted to give Rose mead for her parents for Christmas a few years ago, but she had laughingly refused and told her that mead almost poisoned her father. More fortune than reason, and the condition of being present in the room of a potions master holding a bezoar had saved his life.

' _Yes, in our sixth year before the war started, I made a fatal mistake and almost killed him. Thank God Snape was around_.' Harry Potter had said; Ronald Weasley's best friend ever since they had gone to Hogwarts for the first time.

Scorpius, however, suddenly ran it icy cold down the back, "The song, where is it from?"

Harry Potter laughed out loud, "This is a funny story, your dad, Draco, wrote it in our sixth year to make Ron nervous before his first game, his version was less nice, but it became a hymn after that."

' _It's really unbelievable that everything started with your stupid song; which is why I call myself King, and a fight.'_ had been written in one of the letters Scorpius had read a few weeks earlier.

"OH MERLIN!", He thought and looked at the father of the boy he was in love with, "Oh Merlin."

"Scorp 'I'm supposed to tell you that your parents are here yet." said Rose, who had joined them, and immediately added, "Are not you feeling well? You look awful."

"I ... yes - no - oh Salazar and Godric, damn!", He didn't know if he should be proud of having figured it out or vomiting in front of the whole school. Hugo's father was his father's first love. Ronald Wea-

"-sley.", He heard his father's familiar voice and winced. When he turned to his parents, his father looked at him with gray eyes, "Pius, you're all right?"

He remembered how frightened Ron had looked at him when he had arrived at the Burrow the previous summer. The outward resemblance was startling, Rose had once said, just months before, when their fathers had talked furiously at Kings Cross Station.

And the confused look when he said on New Year's Eve that he was gay. Scorpius rose the bile, "Hey dad."

It was not that he was disgusted or even disgusted that his father had once been in love with Ronald Weasley. Merlin damn, he could even understand it. The resemblance to Hugo was unmistakable, except for the darker red in the hair and the slightly tanned complexion. No, it scared the suddenness of realization and that he seemed to be more like his father than he wanted to admit. That they had so much in common.

"Oh, Darling!", His mother screeched, hugging him tightly, "I'm so proud of you, Draco has been able to tell you that the talent scout from Kenmare Kestrels approached us because of you."

He tried to join in the conversation, nodded, smiled, said "yes" and "no" when appropriate, but he only had eyes and thoughts for the two men standing a few yards apart and mainly ignored each other.

He could see Ron's ears turn a dark color as his father made sarcastic comments and felt himself twitching as they collided to clear the passage for some students. As they both tried with stiff movements to give up closeness. His father was chewing nervously on the lower lip and Ron making gestures with his hands as he spoke. And how they both holding their hands together longer than it was absolutely necessary when they said their goodbyes. Somehow it broke Scorpius heart.

"Scorp, all right?", Hugo suddenly stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius shook his head absently, then nodded.

"Yes, I'm just tired, it was a busy day."

Hugo bit his lip lightly before finally saying in the most seductive tone Scorpius had ever heard of him, "Shall we go?"

" Yes, please."

Secretly, the intent of not being watched or even stopped by anyone, they sneaked out of the hall and headed for Gryffindor Tower. Scorpius paused in front of the fat lady's portrait, "I really want it quiet, without the rest in there."

Hugo just opened his mouth when the fat lady spoke with a shrill voice in between, "Now decide a little faster, I have no desire to swing half open the whole evening."

"As if you had something else to do," Hugo replied, reaching for Scorpius' hand, "Come, I know where we can go."

Unselfish, Hugo's warm hand in his alone, he followed the taller boy through the corridors of Hogwarts and then through a small, simple wooden door.

They were in a small, cozy room, with a fireplace and a big sofa covered with many pillows.

"Are we in the room of requirement?"

Hugo shrugged his shoulders and dropped onto the sofa, "Can you believe it, another year?"  
Scorpius dropped beside him and stretched so that every muscle in his body audibly cracked. He closed his eyes and thought of the day, the whole school year.

"Merlin, last year was a single drama," Scorpius mumbled to the response and a comforting goose bumps spread as Hugo began to laugh softly next to him.

To recognize and also to admit that he was gay and in love with Hugo. The curse after his grandfather found out. New Year's Eve, beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. Elias. His first time. His first serious relationship. Quidditch and Hugo.

Hugo, who was lying next to him at that moment, breathing in and out softly and whom he had so much to say and so far had not been able to do.

Scorpius filled his lungs with oxygen, his whole body shook and, "I'm in love with you. "

He felt Hugo shiver beside him and slowly sit up, his breathing slowed, and he dared not open his eyes, and it remained silent for some time. Too quiet. A silence that ached in his ears and he was about to speak against it, saying that it was not so bad, unimportant, it would pass over when Hugos pressed his full, soft lips hard on his. One hand clenched into a fist in his hair and almost tugged roughly, while the other grabbed his neck and clavicle and left bruises. The kiss was anything but tender, unlike Elias', but it didn't bother Scorpius in the least. He tore and tore just as hard on Hugo's curls, at his clothes. Bite his lips, scratch his neck, hungry, demanding. The soft sounds that Hugo made tingled to his fingertips. He pulled the shirt over Hugo's head, which tore at the collar, and the shirt immediately followed by the pants. A button flew through the room, but Scorpius didn't care. Hugo's hands on his skin, which seemed to burn under his touch, his lips on his neck, nibbling gently. It was almost enough, but only almost. His whole body quivered with desire, ridiculous as it seemed, but he needed it so much that it almost hurt.

Scorpius dropped back onto the sofa, pulling Hugo with him so that he lay on top of him. Bare chest on bare chest, his heart beating at a frantic pace, almost painful.

"Me too, damn you, Scorp!" Whispered Hugo into his ear, passing gentle kisses behind and on his neck, "I've fallen in love with you since you got hit by the Quaffle two years ago."

" What?"

Hugo laughed softly, his lips still on his neck and the muscles on his back twitched slightly as Scorpius ran his fingertips over it, "Don't you remember, two years ago at the final against Ravenclaw ?!"

A confused picture appeared in his mind's eye. He was suddenly black in the pouring rain on his broom and stinging pain. As he woke up hours later in the infirmary in the infirmary, with anxious care from Madam Pomfrey, the whole Weasley clan was sitting around him, and a completely dislodged Hugo apologized in a tour.

"Oh, you mean, when you threw the Quaffle at my head?", He snapped his head and took a bite into his shoulder.

"What can I do for you to fly into my field of vision at the moment, Malfoy ?!" Hugo moved his hips back and forth, spreading Scorpius' legs so that he was perfectly in place, distributing other light kisses with his mouth open bare chest.

"Why ... why didn't you say anything when you realized that I like you too?"

Hugo sat up slightly so that his weight would not crush him, and silver eyes met amber, "Because I was afraid it was just a phase for you, I did not want to be your experiment and when it was clear you were not just trying out to be gay; the whole situation was a disaster. With Anjali and Elias and we were just quarreling. "

He took a deep breath and slid his hand through Scorpius' hair," You can not imagine how long I've been waiting for you to see me as me, and not just as Rosie's little annoying brother. "

And just like a few minutes ago, he pressed his lips demanding on Scorpius, but they softened after some time and the fight so far led to a real kiss. Very carefully, he ran his tongue over Scorpius lower lip until he opened his mouth slightly.

Merlin, if Scorpius had previously thought that the Weasley could kiss him well, then what he did with his tongue was godlike.

"Scorp." Hugo whispered as Scorpius put a hand in his boxer shorts and pulled him closer with his leg, "I've never ..."

"Do you want to?" He whispered softly, squeezing slightly, giving him a loud moan.

"Yes, but not only today, but I also want to be with you."

Scorpius' heart was shattering in his chest, and he let her last clothes disappear with a whispered spell.

"Oh fuck," he swore softly as skin hit skin and no fine fabric separated them anymore, "Now Hugo."

" But." he looked at him uncertainly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't do what I tell you now, something will hurt you, I want you now!" and he secretly thanked Elias for the many other spells and remedies he had come to know through him.

Carefully, as if made of glass, Scorpius penetrated him with wide-eyed astonishment.

 

**EPILOGUE**

Scorpius blasted out of the small fireplace and stumbled into the kitchen of the Burrow with a silent curse.

"Ah, cousin!", Teddy Lupine approached him and clapped him on the shoulder,

"It's about time you finally come, Weasley is unbearable."

As they stepped out of the kitchen door into the garden together and watched the sea of redheads, Scorpius laughed, "Which of the many?"

"Scorp! FINALLY!" Rosie shouted and broke away from her new boyfriend, none other than Franky Longbottom, to greet her best friend and Albus laughingly joined in. "I can't hear the whining of him anymore, 'Oh, when is he coming? I miss him so much WAH WAH WAH!' "

James laughed out loud and pointed to the field behind the fence, "You wanna play Quidditch?"

"Hello, Scorpius!", Arthur Weasley waved to him kindly, "How was your school year?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley, great after you got my iPod and it worked."

Before he knew it, he had the Half Clan around him, greeted his friends, his friends and the parents of his friends, and this time too it seemed to him that he was standing in the middle of the eye of a hurricane. Noisy noises, all around him, but he motionless, still in the middle of it.

"HEY!", He heard the most important voice for him, and before he could even say anything, Hugo had dragged him out of the crowd, embraced him and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I've missed you."

Scorpius chuckled, "We saw each other three days ago."

"Anyway, I missed you."

He stood on tiptoe and gave his boyfriend a real kiss, "Me too, but if we do not join the Quidditch, James will kill us."

The warm summer day quickly turned into evening time, and once again Scorpius was sitting by the small campfire at the Weasleys garden, while several dozens of young people were celebrating around him as he saw the man he wanted to talk to.

Slowly he got up and went to the red-haired man.

"Mal - .. Scorpius."

"Mr. Weasley."

Ronald Weasley was sitting at the table, butterbeer in hand, looking around, "This is all mine, and almost everyone here is part of me, we Weasleys may not be rich, but one big family and we all belong together. "

Carefully, Scorpius sat down next to his friend's father, "I feel generous about you letting me in, and everyone is close to my heart."

" Everyone?"

"Yeah, but Hugo in general, I'm not asking for your blessing, Mr. Weasley, but I want you to know that he really means everything to me and I'll do anything to make it work."

"Hmhm.", Ron smiled slightly, "why did you come here when it's not about the blessing?"

Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out an old piece of parchment and shoved it toward him.

" What's this?"

"Something that belongs to the King."

The blue eyes widened, and he slowly unfolded the piece. His eyes flew over the sheet, and his lips moved silently, but he did not have to read aloud. Scorpius knew the letter by heart:

" _I received your previous message. Merlin, I realize that you are right and yet it is still hard to accept._  
 _The last night you wrote about, I was awake. I heard you and was just too scared to answer. A coward. I'm sorry about that._  
 _Be careful_ "

" _I love you too, you stupid big idiot - forever yours, Draco_.", He whispered and then swallowed hard, " Where did you get that from? "

"I found it along with all the other letters in Dad's old room."

" All other?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, he has saved every single one."

Ron swallowed hard and carefully folded the piece of parchment together, almost tenderly, "All?"

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I did it and yeah, I'm really grateful about ending it.  
> I do love that story, I've written 2 or 3 years ago, but translating a story ist really hard and I'm just glad that it is finished now.  
> Probably won't ever again translate something, but writing from the very start in English, because you won't ever get the meaning and the sentence like you did when you wrote in your own language.  
> I still hope you liked it and just feel free to comment even if it is criticism) or leave a kudo if you liked it =)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my_thestral  
> because of you, I thought about translating it again and here you have the first chapter. I hope you like it =))


End file.
